Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: Win A Date With Cinderpelt reincarnated!
1. Chapter 1

So, Win A Date With Cinderpelt ended, but Cinderpelt decided to restart it! So, here's the board meeting after it closed.

* * *

"Cinderpelt! Your game show was doing so well!" Mistystar was always nagging to her like that. "Why did you stop it?"

"I felt it needed refreshing. Brownleaf's pregnant, I'm on the brink of firing you, and our ratings have gone down. Maybe if we restart, it'll be better!" Cinderpelt explained. Mistystar was shocked. But not at the fact she was close to being fired.

"BROWNLEAF IS PREGNANT?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Mistystar yowled. Cinderpelt slapped her paw to her face. Brownleaf got up and banged her head against the wall.

"Didn't you notice?" Cinderpelt asked when she recovered from Mistystar's sudden stupidity. "How big she's been getting? She'll only eat vole livers? You've been pregnant yourself, Mistystar, how could you not know?"

"That was a long time ago!" Mistystar stated defensively.

"Once a mother, always a mother."

"I agree with Cinderpelt. We should restart, but we also need to find somebody to take my place," Brownleaf spoke up.

"Lilyheart says she'll do it."

"Good."

"Alright, we're done here. Mistystar, you lose. We're restarting Win A Date With Cinderpelt!."

Mistystar slumped down in her chair and made a heavy, exaggerated sigh. Cinderpelt smiled a bit. She was finally learning the ways of Nightcloud.

"Oh, wait, before we stop," Brownleaf pulled out a bundle of $100,000, "We're getting our own auditorium."

* * *

Oooh! Wonder what'll happen next? FIND OUT IF YOU POST THREE TOMS!


	2. 1:1 Cloudtail, Bramblestar, Brackenfur

Cinderpelt walked up. The new security guard, Brokenstar, who Cinderpelt finally let in, was sharpening a knife until Lilyheart came over and whispered to him. He scowled and put it away. Mistystar was doodling a handlebar mustache. She sat in her fancy blue chair and eyed Mistystar. Mistystar realized what was happening, erased her drawing, and began speaking. "Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's ho-guests are Bramblestar, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail! And the unlucky winner will take her to Whitewing's and Nightwing's Wing Shack! And here they are!"

Two toms padded nervously onto the stage, slowly followed by a snow-white cat. Suddenly, he stopped, curling up into a quaking white ball.

"Cloudtail, it's okay! You won't die if you win!" Lilyheart patted his back reassuringly.

"YES I WILL! BRIGHTHEART WILL KILL ME!" Cloudtail screeched. Suddenly, he went limp and was having spasms all over the place.

Whitewing was sliding down the pawrail to get to her father. "DAD'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! CALL JAYFEATHER THIS INSTANT!"

(about 7 minutes later)

"Okay, well," Cinderpelt began, "I hope he'll be okay! First question: What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Black cherry. Jessy liked that too..."

"Please, stop thinking about Jessy, and concentrate on Squirrelflight! She's having your kits!"

Bramblestar looked up dreamily. "...Maybe Jessy will too..."

Cinderpelt sighed. "Brackenfur, I already know yours is vanilla. You'd fling it at me when we were kits, remember? Well, Bramblestar gets the point because dating my brother would be weird."

Mistystar drew a tally. "That's a point for Bramblestar."

"Next question: Do you have any weird addictions? SAY YOURS LAST, BRACKENFUR!"

"...To Jessy..."

"STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT GOOBER! YOU LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT, REMEMBER?"

Brackenfur looked embarrassed. "Do I have to say mine?"

"Yes!"

He looked sad. "...I, I eat grass..." The audience burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm sure Bramblestar gets the point, so, even though we have another question, Bramblestar wins! And, I want to prank Cinderpelt. SEND IN LITTLECLOUD! Remember how they dated last time? SEND HIM IN!" Mistystar announced, not letting Cinderpelt hear the last part.

But, for some reason, Brownleaf looked oddly relieved. Cinderpelt saw this and limped over.

"What's up, Brownleaf? You look reassured, like...wait a minute..."

Brownleaf panicked. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" And she ran.


	3. 1:2 Firestar, Littlecloud, Flametail

Lilyheart ran up to Mistystar and Cinderpelt. "Great news! Brownleaf just kitted! Two little she-kits she named Ashkit and Fogkit! She named them after you!"

"Really?" Cinderpelt couldn't hide a smile. "What do they look like?"

"They're both gray."

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!" Mistystar stated, sounding like she was holding a surprise, "And welcome today's guests, Firestar, Flametail, and Littlecloud!" She glanced mischievously at Cinderpelt, "And the winner will take our lovely host to Honeyfern's Sweets Factory, with their delectable honey-glazed cocoa ferns!"

Cinderpelt was scared. Littlecloud, who was madly in love with her, and Firestar, who she's had a huge crush on since day one of Cinder_paw_? "First question: Have you seen The Beast and the Beauty?"

"Jillions and billions and kazillions of times!" Firestar yelped. "Sandstorm always begged to watch it every time we went out!"

"Only because Newtspeck made us," Littlecloud folded his arms.

"No," Flametail answered.

Cinderpelt was relieved. "Flametail gets the point! Next question: How scary was the Great Battle?"

"SCARIER THAN THE LOOPY CORKSCREWS AT RUSHTAIL'S ADRENALINE RUSHES!" Flametail answered, standing up. It must've been even scarier being in StarClan, not having another place to go and all.

"I don't care about your answers. Flametail gets the point! And he wins! But let's still do the last question, for fun. Which is better: the Old Forest or the Lake?"

"Well, I never saw the Old Forest, so, the Lake I guess," Flametail shrugged.

"The Old Forest," Firestar explained, "It was easier to get to Gatherings there. And I could visit Princess."

"I agree with Firestar," Littlecloud meowed.

"Well, I sort of agree with you two," Cinderpelt rushed, "but Flametail won. Better luck next time!" Mistystar looked disappointed.

* * *

_**Sorry it was a while! I had other shtuff to do! And, yes, the h in shtuff wasn't accidental. Well, REVIEW!**_


	4. 1:3 Firestar, Tigerstar, Scourge

Tigerstar, Firestar, Scourge

Lilyheart was on her phone, looking at pictures Brownleaf sent her and texting back. Suddenly, a thought hatched in here's how the texts went after that:  
Lilyheart: hey brownie who's the dad?  
Brownleaf: Cute nickname! I'd rather not tell.

"Hey, Lilyheart, It's time for the show!" Cinderpelt called.

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt!" Mistystar said, "Today's contestants are Tigerstar, Firestar, and Scourge! And they'll take Cinderpelt to, as Littlecloud said, Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes!" The three toms looked scared out of their fur. Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes were _serious_ rides. Some cats get comas it's so scary.

"WHO SUGGESTED THESE TOMS?!" Cinderpelt was furious, apparently. Hey, you wouldn't want a red, dripping stage either!

Mistystar was still ga- happy. "Why, that was CandyHeart13, right in the middle row!" Cinderpelt looked ready to pounce, flexing her claws. Lilyheart held her back. Cinderpelt calmed down.

"Well," Cinderpelt sighed as she sat in her chair, " I guess I have to. First question: What do you want to do right now? And killing each other doesn't count." Tigerstar and Scourge looked ready to protest.

"Ride the Speedy Cheetah at Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes," Tigerstar may have been evil, but he was awesome like that.

"Sharpen my claws to kill everyone after the show, which I can and will do now," Scourge meowed all evil-like, sharpening his claws with a fancy 'I-am-a-pro-chef' knife.

"Go back to my police department! We've almost figured out who killed Ashfur!" Firestar exclaimed. Cinderpelt looked at him. She couldn't believe this out of her crush.

"Firestar, Hollyleaf killed Ashfur...," she meowed. Firestar looked stunned.

"Never!" He gasped.

"TIGERSTAR GETS THE POINT! Next question: How sexy do you think you are on a scale from one to ten, ten being super sexy?"

"Seven?" Firestar looked confused, as if that was an abnormal question on a gameshow like this.

"Ten," Scourge kept sharpening his claws.

"ELEVEN!" Tigerstar started doing the 'AWIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLEYEAH!'.

"TIGERSTAR WINS!" Cinderpelt shouted. Tigerstar did the worm.

"But we only did two questions!" Mistystar exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll do the last one. How do you want to die? I mean, you're already dead, but, if you could choose?"

"SEXY! TIED TO A SHARK WITH DYNAMITE INTO AN ERUPTING VOLCANO!" Guess.

"In battle, claws fully sharpened," guess.

"Defending my Clan," guess.

"Yup, Tigerstar definitely wins," Cinderpelt was so happy. Tigerstar was so awesome, except for the fact that he killed things for fun.


	5. 1:4 Breezepelt, Berrynose, Darkstripe

Well, here's the continued text from the last episode.

Lilyheart: why not? you can trust me i wont tell!  
Brownleaf: You swear to StarClan with your paw on the Warrior Code?  
Lilyheart: YES!  
Brownleaf: Fine, their father is

Ha ha! A cliffhanger! Take my poll. If you know me WELL, you can figure it out! It's a quiz! Guess in the reviews, and each good guess will go on my poll.

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

Cinderpelt still remembered her date with Tigerstar. They rode all the rides, some of the super scary ones twice. Tigerstar suggested the rode Adrenaload, the SCARIEST in the world(look in Guinness Forest Records!) until it wasn't scary. it took bout fifty long waits to be a _little_ less scary. On the sixty-second time, Cinderpelt said they'd had enough, and they should ride the Speedy Cheetah instead. Cinderpelt swore her heart was still thumping.

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Berrynose, Breezepelt," Mistystar shuddered, "and Darkstripe! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Whitewater's Whitewater Rafting!"

"First question: What would make you black out?" Cinderpelt knew what Berrynose would say.

"Looking in a mirror! My own sexiness and awesomeness would blind me!" Berrynose stood in his chair.

"Too much blood scent," Breezepelt looked rather happy at mentioning blood, "Then again, I'm getting more used to it."

"I'm with Breezepelt," Darkstripe nodded.

Cinderpelt pouted. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME WORLD?! Berrynose...gets...the point..." Cinderpelt tried to look away as Berrynose flexed his OMSC fake abs. Lilyheart pointed the camera well away from him and showed pictures of Brownleaf's kits to the camera. His 'abs' were NOT for the world to see.

"I don't feel good..." Cinderpelt turned pale. She grabbed the trash bin beside her chair and, er, 'tossed her mice'. Lilyheart helped carry her backstage. Whenshe came back, she announced that a random she-cat would be today's 'Cinderpelt'. She went into the thick swab of cats and came out with Daisy. Berrynose sat down and blushed. Lilyheart handed Daisy the questions.

"What?" Daisy looked up. "I can't ask this! It's too violent! Two of these oafs are already evil, and Berry-poo will be influenced!"

"Then get another one!" As soon as Lilyheart said that, Daisy looked embarrassed.

"Okay, question two: What kind of vehicle do you want?"

"Oh, oh!" Breezepelt looked like a young apprentice, "A huge truck that I can run over things with!"

"A David Harleyson motorbike!" Darkstripe squealed, "They're soooooo fast!"

Berrynose looked sad. "...Something safe..."

"Berrynose gets the point!" Daisy was proud of her son for saying 'something safe'. She must not have picked up how reluctant he was to say it.

"Third question:" Daisy continued, "How many cheese curls can you fit in your mouth at one time?! What kind of question is that?!"

"Daisy, you're no fun. Cinderpelt would give me the point. Twenty-two," Darkstripe folded his arms.

"Eighteen," Breezepelt scowled.

"One, because I chew and swallow safely...?" Berrynose cringed as he said that, as if it hurt him. It probably did. Daisy clapped her paws.

"Good job, Berry-poo! But we're not going whitewater rafting. It's too risky! We're going to the zoo you used to love!" Daisy looked happy, but Berrynose groaned and fell out of his chair. But apparently, he had enough energy left to screech.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME WORLD?!"


	6. 1:5 Cloudstar, Skywatcher, Ravenpaw

Cloudstar, Skywatcher, Ravenpaw

The image of shirtless Berrynose in the last episode was permanently wedged into Cinderpelt's mind. It still made her queasy. But hey, her plan worked! She fake threw up and told Lilyheart to get Daisy. And, because she was still grieving over Hazeltail and Berrynose's tail(yes, she still wishes Berrynose had a full tail), she was WAY too overprotective. When Lilyheart took her backstage, she told her her plan, and Lilyheart turned on the TV back there so she could watch the rest.

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Cloudstar, Skywatcher, and Ravenpaw. The winner will play Cinderpelt's mate as a guest star on Goosefeather The Loon!"

"First question:" Cinderpelt began, "Have you seen Fast &amp; Angry 45?"

"I thought that's what WindClan was," Cloudstar stated.

"YES! I HATE IT!" Ravenpaw screamed.

"Cherry and Boris-I mean, Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt took me to see that one time." Skywatcher shuddered.

"Oh, Ravenpaw and Skywather SO get a point," Cinderpelt gratefully sighed.

"But maybe I don't want to be on tellyvision or whatever you youngsters call it."

"Too bad. If you win you win. And, we haven't finished yet."

"I don't like you very much."

"SHUT UP, MOONY! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Next question: Have you sen that vine with that fat kit dancing to Jelly And Peanut Butter Time?"

"The only vines I see are ivy."

"Me too," Cloudstar agreed.

"OMSC IT'S SO FUNNY!" Ravenpaw laughed when he thought about it.

"Eh, Cloudstar, you're hot. You get a point," Cinderpelt decided. "Last question for the tiebreaker: Do you even like Goosefeather The Loon?"

"It's alright." Cloudstar nodded his head.

"Nah," Ravenpaw meowed.

"What's that?" Skywather was more loony than Goosefeather.

"Well, Cloudstar got the closest, so, he wins! I hope Birdflight won't kill you!" Cloudstar suddenly tensed, as if he just thought about Birdflight.

* * *

Hey, uh, I decided to go ahead and make the poll/quiz. Vote to see if you know me!


	7. 1:6 Sharpclaw, Tallstar, Crookedstar

"Brownleaf's coming today! With her kits!" Lilyheart was bouncing, like she was doing a potty dance.

"Really?" Cinderpelt was excited, but confused. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, they're only a moon old! She's got her paws full enough already!"

"Who's their father?"

"Brownleaf made me not tell."

* * *

"Welcome, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Sharpclaw, Tallstar, and Crookedstar! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Hazeltail's Sweets Factory, with her famous hazel crunches! And a very special guest is here today. She left us a moon ago-" Mistystar was cut off by a voice from the audience. It was Hailstar.

"Brownleaf DIED? That's why she hasn't been here?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! SHE HAD KITS! Anyway, here she is." Brownleaf walked to Lilyheart, while Fogkit and Ashkit had a different plan to scamper. l She sat dawn and her kits fell asleep.

"First question: What's your favorite fruit?" Cinderpelt was sure of what Sharpclaw's was.

"Bananas. They're tall, like my tail." Tallstar shot his tail up and curved it to a crescent moon shape.

"Apples. Good, crispy, and nutritious," Crookedstar oddly sunk his teeth into an apple that came from nowhere.

"Coconuts." Sharpclaw scratched his chair.

"I knew it. Why, as sharpeners? Sharpclaw gets the point!" Cinderpelt was proud of herself for guessing.

"That's a point for Sharpclaw." Mistystar didn't look away from the trick-or-treating route she was making.

"Next question: Would you change your name if you could?"

"YES! YOU ASKED THAT ONCE! I REMEMBER! TO STORMSTAR! STORMKIT AND STORMPAW AND STORMWHATEVER AND STORMSTAR!" Crookedstar shouted.

"No, I'm fine with my name," Tallstar said.

"Sure. To Scratchclaw so people don't mix me up with Ancient warriors!" Sharpclaw continued to scratch his chair.

"Please, stop. Those chairs weren't cheap. If you stop, we won't give you a point," Cinderpelt pleaded. Cherrytail, in the audience, looked satisfied.

"Fine." He kept scratching a little, though.

"Crookedstar and Sharpclaw get the point!"

"WHAT?"

"Sharpclaw has two points, and Crookedstar has one." Mistystar was now copying down her route on paper.

"Last question:" Cinderpelt was keen to hear the answers, "What's your Halloween costume this year?"

"I didn't want to dress up, and just give youngsters candy. But Deadfoot told me he'd be a wizard if I was one too, and I thought about it. So, basically, I'm gonna be a wizard," Tallstar said.

"Who, Doubledore? He's your age, I'm just saying. I'm gonna be Arachnidman," Sharpclaw said.

"I wanted to be a vampire, but Silverstream gave me a fish costume, and me, Silverstream, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Graystripe, Millie-" Crookedstar was cut off.

"Why would Silverstream invite Millie?" Cinderpelt asked.

"She's fine with her and Graystripe's relationship, as long as Graystripe doesn't start ignoring her, Silverstream'll be fine. Anyway, Willowbreeze, Stormfur, Feathertail, Brook, Pine, Lark, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Briarlight, and a few others.. We're CandyClan for the night, and we're dressing up as fish. We're visiting tons of places in Silverstream's van, like the map Mistystar's drawing for us, because she's really good and she said she would if we give her some candy, and WritingClan's camp, and-"

"Okay, we get it! You get the point! Who's the winner, Mistystar?"

"No one, yet. Sharpclaw and Crookedstar are tied," Mistystar answered as she gave Crookedstar the map.

"Awesome map, Mistystar." Crookedstar couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Cinderpelt, I don't care. I'm giving Crookedstar a point. He wins!"

Sharpclaw folded his arms. "Talk about Clanism! You only gave him the point because he's in your Clan! Maybe I wanted to win!" Cherrytail gave him a death stare from the audience. He made an I'm-just-kidding-please-don't-kill-me smile.

"Maybe I did too!" Tallstar said. Reena looked at him blankly, like you-know-what-I-mean-by-this-face. He smiled, too.

* * *

Okay, I have some info:  
Send in anyone. ANYONE. She-cats included. Leave the rest up to me.  
And, I'm dropping hints on who Brownleaf's mate is like a badger on laxatives is dropping...yeah. CHECK MY POLL/QUIZ FOR HUGE HINTS! AND MY FORUM!


	8. Win A Costume Contest!

Five cats sat at a table with papers. Today, there was a special Win A Costume Contest!, and the judges were Lilyheart, Brownleaf, Cinderpelt, Brokenstar, and Mistystar. The competitors were backstage, waiting to show their costumes. Tansy even came to be the camera cat while Lilyheart and Brownleaf were judging.

"Welcome to Win A Costume Contest, a Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2 Hallowen edition!" Cinderpelt shouted, "And let's explain some rules. You can get up to fifty points, no more, so each judge can give you up to ten points. Your costume can't be inappropriate."

"That's right," Tansy agreed at her camera.

"And we'll decide winner after everyone's competed, so no one think about bribing us! The prizes are: A blue ribbon, $500, free VIP front row seat tickets, and backstage passes. A red ribbon, $200, and free VIP front row seat tickets. A white ribbon, $100, and free seat tickets. Pretty good prizes overall. FIRST!"

It was Berrynose.

Cinderpelt groaned. After 'that episode', see never wanted to see Berrynose again. "What are you?"

"Traveling herbs! A healthy dose of me makes you happy!" The judges drew on their papers. Here was the result:  
Lilyheart: 4  
Brownleaf: 3  
Cinderpelt: -18  
Mistystar: 5  
Brokenstar: 2

"Negative eighteen?" Mistystar asked, "But you said up to ten points!"

"Yes, but negative eighteen is less than ten, is it not?" Cinderpelt replied, "The grand total is negative four. Brokenstar, do whatever you want to him." Brokenstar grabbed Berrynose and took him backstage where the contestants weren't and returned shortly without Berrynose.

"Okay," Cinderpelt continued, "NEXT!"

Nightstar walked out. He had painted white on him to look like a skeleton.  
Lilyheart: 7  
Brownleaf: 8  
Cinderpelt: 7  
Mistystar: 9  
Brokenstar: 8

"Well, the total is thirty-nine. Not bad. Now lead yourself backstage, and not the way Brokenstar went with Berrynose. NEXT!"

Mapleshade and Cherrytail walked out. They didn't say it, but teams were allowed. They looked like they lived in the late sixties, and found a time machine.

"Are you HIPPIES?!" Lilyheart asked.

"No," Cherrytail answered, "we're VEGAN hippies!"

"You're not actually vegans in real life though, right?"

"Right." Lilyheart made a sight of relief.  
Lilyheart: 9  
Brownleaf: 7  
Cinderpelt: 8  
Mistystar: 8  
Brokenstar: 5

"Thirty-seven total." Cinderpelt announced.

**(MANYMANYMANYMANYCOSTUMESLATER)**

Brightheart walked out as the eighty-sixth costume contestant. The judges were exhausted. There had been witches and wizards, Bramblestar and Tawnypelt as Apollo and Artemis, and even CandyClan. But she wasn't wearing a costume.

"Brightheart," Brownleaf asked, "What are you supposed to be? You don't have a costume!"

"I'm a zombie!" Brightheart answered matter-of-factly, "Biteheart the zombie!" They didn't get it. "You know, blood splattered," she pointed at her ginger spots, "zombie-like features," she pointed to her face, "and deadly!"

"Yes, when you're in the nursery," Cinderpelt added.  
Lilyheart: 9  
Brownleaf: 10  
Cinderpelt: 9  
Mistystar: 10  
Brokenstar: 8

"Forty-six. NEXT!" But no one came. Brightheart was the last one.

"Okay," Cinderpelt continued, "Please wait while we figure out the winner."

In about three minutes, Cinderpelt spoke out. "The winner is: Goosefeather, with forty-eight points as a skein of fuzzy yarn! Second winner: Brightheart, with forty-six as a zombie, and Nightstar's skeleton and Tawnypelt and Bramblestar's Greek deities, tied at third with thirty-nine! Thank you all for participating!"

* * *

MORE MAJOR HINTS ABOUT BROWNLEAF'S MATE:  
POLL/QUIZ: ENTER EACH NAME &amp; SEE!  
THIS STORY: C2


	9. 1:7 Thrushpelt, Barley, Whitestorm

_**I've finally returned! And, with me, this is the first chapter I've done completely on my kindle! RANDOM SYMBOL TIME! ®°[¡%%|%%¡%®¡*[¡!**_

"Bem-vindo a ganhar um encontro com Cinderpelt 2! Competidores de hoje sao Whitestorm , Barley , e Thrushpelt. O vencedor levará para Cinderpelt Windflight's Ziplines."

"We made a bet that Mistystar would have to speak Portuguese on the next episode, and, she lost," Cinderpelt explained, "And also, we decided against Windflight's Ziplines. Thanks to Thanksgiving, it's a $500 Localix card. No date. Anyway, first question: Do you watch LegendBusters?"

"We don't have that channel in our barn," Barley meowed.

"I watch it, but, not much," Whitestorm stated.

"(****) YEAH! I LOVE WATCHING STUFF EXPLODE!" Thrushpelt yowled. Brownleaf walked over with a plastic glove and slapped him on the cheek with it.

"Thrushpelt! This is a family show!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. #LEGENDBUSTERS4EVER!"

"Okay," Cinderpelt was clearly regretting her question, "I think my maybe-dad deserves the point."

"Whitestorm tem um ponto, Thrushpelt tem um negativo, e Barley e pego no meio com nenhum." Mistystar pointed at each as she spoke. Whitestorm had a point, Barley had none, and Thrushpelt had negative one.

Thrushpelt's shoulders sagged. "Awww."

"Next qeustion: Poke or Cepsi?"

"Eh. I like both. But I guess I like Cepsi better," Barley decided.

Whitestorm shrugged. "I don't really have an opinion. I drink ginger ale the most, anyway."

Thrushpelt nodded as he spoke. "Poke. Definetley."

"Wow. Thrushpelt gets two points. Hey, Mistystar, why'd you make his score negative one, anyway?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Eu queria." She wrote 'I wanted to'. " Whitestorm e Thrushpelt sao amarradas com um, e Barley ainda não tem nenhuma." Thrushpelt and Whitestorm have one point, and Barley still had zero.

Cinderpelt yawned. "I'm tired. Just give Barley three points."

"Ok, Barley vence?"

"Yay!" Barley yowled.

* * *

Okay, hint about Brownleaf's mate: I hate ants. That should help.


	10. 1:8 Purdy, Jayfeather, Berrynose

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Purdy, Jayfeather, and Berrynose! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Windflight's Ziplines! Ooh, can I go ahead and give Purdy one thousand points?"

Cinderpelt made the no face. "NO."

"Anyway, before we start, we'd like to introduce two special guests. They've come before, three episodes ago. Say hello to Fogkit and Ashkit!" The two she-kits bounded onto the stage with spindly legs. They were both gray tabbies.

"Well, aren't they cute little younguns?" Purdy adored.

Cinderpelt nodded in agreement. "They really are. First question: Did you ever have a crush on anyone? If so, who?"

Jayfeather nudged uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't feel confortable answering that."

"Awww, is it becawse of sweetie Bwiarwight?" Berrynose mocked.

Jayfeather's hackles stood. "NO IT'S NOT! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'LL WISH DAISY HAD NEVER MET SMOKEY, YOU-"

"Alright toms, BREAK IT UP!" Brownleaf came skidding over. "We can't censor to live audience!" She glanced at her kits to make sure they got the message. Jayfeather snarled and slumped down in his chair.

"Well, there used to be a sweet little she-cat tha' lived next to me named Cookie..." Purdy half-drifted off.

Berrynose soon stepped in. "No time for stories, Purdy, I've got a loooooooong list. There's Poppyfrost of course, and before that, there was Honeyfern, and-"

"Okay, Berrynose, no need to say all of them!" Cinderpelt fretted. "I think Purdy can have the point."

"Purdy has a point, and Jayfeather has none, and Berrynose has negative one thousand," Mistystar announced.

"Hey! That was unfair!" Berrynose complained. Fogkit and Ashkit walked up to him and stuck their tongues out.

"Life isn't fair!" Ashkit mewled.

"Tell 'im, Ashkit!" Cinderpelt cheered. Brownleaf didn't make any move to say 'Be nice to him, you two!'. Berrynose slumped.

"Next question: What is your lifelong dream?"

"To see, duh," Jayfeather answered sternly.

"Never had one," Purdy shrugged.

"To be hotter than the sun." Berrynose stood up in his chair.

"DON'T, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" Cinderpelt screeched. Berrynose sat back down.

"By the way," Cinderpelt added, "If you want to be hotter than the sun, that's gonna take a while. At least, considering how frozen your looks are. Jayfeather gets the point."

"Jayfeather and Purdy now have one point each, and Berrynose still has negative one thousand," Mistystar meowed.

"Last question: When was a time you wanted to just disappear?"

"When I lost a fight with a fox an' Cookie was lookin'..." Purdy drifted off again.

"When I accidentally wandered into WindClan territory," Jayfeather explained.

"When I was found without my tail that day. It HURT!" Berrynose screeched.

"Okay, well, I guess-" Cinderpelt began.

"PURDYGETSTHEPOINT! Purdy wins!" Mistystar quickly added in. Cinderpelt made the no face again. Purdy looked petrified to go on a zipline. Poor Purdy.

* * *

Okay, well, send in toms of course, but because I basically always have access to a way to type and save, but not always internet, please send in more than one set at a time. Maybe also throw some she-cats in there, just in case.

I'm also going to make a Christmas special episode that will be my gift to you. I'm sure you'll love it.

REVIEWERS! See it? Review viewers? Never mind. Just review.


	11. 1:9 Goosefeather, Lionblaze, Littlecloud

Brownleaf and Lilyheart stood by the camera, gossiping. They nodded their heads in agreement, and Brownleaf announced their news:

"First annual WADWC inc. Christmas party on Christmas Eve. 11PM. Backstage. BE THERE!"

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's a special day, too! Today's Random Day! We pick a day from every season to do weird questions. Only on Random Day, the winner will take Cinderpelt to the largest Cat&amp;Body Works in the world. You'll get a $500 gift card, but trust me, it's only a wee fraction of what Cinderpelt uses there. You'd better hope you're not our captive-CONTESTANTIMEANTCONTESTANT planned for today! by the way, our contestants are Lionblaze, Littlecloud, and Goosefeather."

"Alright," Cinderpelt looked quite excited, "Let's start! First question: Why is the kit on fire?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "You tell me."

"Either he farted when he was angry again," Littlecloud suggested, "Or those lighter fluid baths got to him again. Or spontaneous combustion."

Goosefeather stood up, looking crazed. "It's an OMEN sent from StarClan! What could this mean?! Kit on fire...FIRESTAR AND FLAMETAIL WILL DESTROY THE FUTURE GENERATION! WE MUST DESTROY THEM FIRST!"

Cinderpelt sighed. "Really, Goosefeather? Littlecloud gets the point."

"FINE! WAIT AND SEE WHEN THOSE TWO KILL ALL KITS! YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU TOOK ME SERIOUSLY!"

"You're too annoying. BROKENSTAR!" Brokenstar appeared and dragged Goosefeather away.

"Alright," Mistystar looked like she was trying to process what had happened, "Littlecloud has a point, and Lionblaze doesn't."

"Next question: Tortellini or sock puppets?"

"Tortellini. I love food," Littlecloud meowed.

"BOTH!" Lionblaze shouted.

Goosefeather opened a door. "SOCKS? FOOD? SOCKS WILL EAT TOO MUCH FOOD AND EXPLODE! IT'S AN OMEN!" A dark colored paw pulled him back in. His muffled voice still reached through the door though. "LISTEN! IT'S AN OMEN! LISTEN TO ME!" Painful pounding noises followed.

"Give Lionblaze the point."

"Lionblaze and Littlecloud are now neck-and-neck with a point each."

"Last question: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring," Littlecloud said.

"The fox doesn't say anything. It's the bloodcurling screech of a fox's victim that makes the noise," Lionblaze explained. Smartest thing he's said all day.

Goosefeather busted out the door again. This time, his paws were tied and cloth was hanging like an infinity scarf around his neck. "IT'S AN OMEN! THANK YOU, LIONBLAZE! YOU HELPED ME FIGURE IT OUT! LOCK YOUR DOORS! THE FOXES ARE COMING!" Brokenstar grabbed him again and pulled him in the door with screeches right after.

"I guess Lionblaze can have the point. Now all I have to do I tell my former host her mate is going to Cat&amp;Body Works with me," Cinderpelt thought aloud.

"Lionblaze wins!" Mistystar looked sad. Why did she constantly want Firestar or Littlecloud to win? That is just one of the mysteries of the universe. Lionblaze jumped up and down, then realized what happened, then looked scared.

* * *

Okay, send in toms. The Christmas special will be sort of a season finale, but it won't count as an episode, so I'll need to pack in one more between now and then, then being Christmas day. Eight more days!

Now, puny earthlings, REVIEW!


	12. 1:10 Pinestar, Graystripe, Crowfeather

"I bought you gifts. You're welcome," Brownleaf said.

"Fogkit and Ashkit are coming too!" Lilyheart added.

"Why do you like them so much?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Oh, because they're my-I mean, I like them a lot. I kitsat them for so long, and, I just like them."

* * *

"Welcome to Win a Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Crowfeather, Pinestar, and Graystripe! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Thistleclaw's Pizza Shack of Evil! Let's start!"

"I LOVE his pizza. First question: What's on your Christmas wishlist this year?"

"A tablet or something," Graystripe said, "I may be an elder now, but I was young once. And I still remember how to use tablets."

"Nine more lives. And for Tigerstar to REMEMBER ME," Pinestar griped.

"A million dollars. And a luxury car. And to be a leader," Crowfeather meowed.

"Crowfeather gets the point. That's the awesomest wishlist I've ever heard."

"Crowfeather has a point, and Pinestar and Graystripe still have none."

"Next question: Is your tree artificial or real?"

Graystripe looked proud. "Real." The other two had fake ones.

"Graystripe definitely gets the point. They smell so good!"

"Graystripe and Crowfeather both have a point, and Pinestar has none."

"Last question: What's your favorite carol?"

"Jingle Bell Rock, I guess," Pinestar shrugged.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas. It takes all the skill I have," Crowfeather boasted.

"I don't really have one," Graystripe mewed.

"Really, Crowfeather? You must not have much skill then. Pinestar gets the point."

"We have a three way tie!"

"Then give Pinestar the point. Pinestar wins."

* * *

Get ready for a Christmas special in one week!

I'm giving you this special, as a gift. You can review and give a gift back so I can keep giving you gifts...a small price to pay. In fact, a FREE price topay! Wow, that made zero sense. Just review.


	13. A Special, Redundant Christmas Special

Cinderpelt left her house at about 10:30 to get to the party. In the trunk of her Worsche was a gift for all of the employees, and prior employees, for the show. A drawing pad and erasable colored pencils for Brownleaf, a set of colorful markers and erasers for Mistystar(more for her board than her), an origami set for Lilyheart, lots of suggestions for her Choice Awards, and a way to put a line breaker on a FanFiction profile, for Tansy, and kit toys for Ashkit and Fogkit. She headed to the studio.

* * *

As she expected, Lilyheart and Brownleaf were already there, hanging lights on a tree backstage. Two other cats were there with them.

"Who are they?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Seedpaw and Brackensong," Lilyheart answered promptly, not looking away from her work. Brackensong was a darkish shade of honey with straight brown stripes that never forked and dark green eyes.

"We don't have to get them something, do we?"

"No."

Seedpaw and Brackensong could work _fast_. Brackensong set up a whole hot cocoa workshop beside their Ceurig, with little c-cups of hot chocolate, practically every coffee creamer out there, marshmallows, and candy cane or cinnamon stick stirrers. Awesome.

Seedpaw put boxes of pizza on a plastic table beside their eating table, along with candy. She also put out gingerbread shaped chocolate chip oatmeal cookies and and empty mug with a sticky note that said 'Dear Santa Claws: Feel free to use this mug and get something from our Ceurig.'

* * *

After their bellies were full of pizza and they were worn out, especially Fogkit and Ashkit, they all snuggled up in paw-knitted blankets(courtesy of Sorreltail) around a fire and drank hot cocoa, waiting for Santa to come. It seemed a little immature, but it was fun to some.

"When are we going to open presents?" Tansy asked.

"Once Santa comes," Brownleaf answered.

"But if he doesn't come?"

"There are kits in here! I thought you didn't like scarring young cats!"

Suddenly, they heard bells and laughter. "Ho, ho, ho! Ho ho! Merry ChristmAAAAAAAAAH!" The last part was a scream and a thump, like a screeching bird hitting a window. All seven cats and kits rushed over.

An extremely fluffy, plump white and almost red furred tom lay unmoving on the walkway leading up to a backstage door.

Lilyheart looked crazed. "OH NO WE KILLED SANTA!"

"Relax, Lilyheart," Cinderpelt assured, "He's not dead. Just dazed. I can tell from here."

Everything on him was red except for his face, ears, paws, and tail tip. His eyes were bright green.

Tansy snapped her paw finger...things. "I knew the glass sliding door would protect us against intruders."

"EXCEPT HE'S NOT AN INTRUDER!" All the other cats yowled at once. The kits said it funny, they said 'intwuda'.

"Technically he is."

Santa freaked out Brownleaf's kits(who will now forevermore keep the name 'Intwuda Sistas'), so she just got their gifts for them. Everyone opened their gifts from Santa Claws and everyone else, he was happy with hot cocoa and cookies, so everyone was happy, until Fogkit burst out confidential information.

"I WANT DADDY!" Ashkit screeched.

"Daddy can't be here now," Brownleaf nervously explained.

Fogkit filled in for her. "WE WANT BWACKENFUR!" Brownleaf turned red.

"We need to go now. Don't tell anyone. Please." She scooped up her kits and her things and rushed out.

* * *

HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO MY RELATIONSHIP OF WARRIORS! I started December 25, 2013, and read the four main arcs and all the super editions by September! That's...about thirty three hundred to five hundred books in three hundred sixty-five days! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

But really, I told you you'd love it. Seriously, as I was writing, I was trembling when the info about Brackenfur was released. Did you ever think it was him? I voted Brackenfur on the poll/quiz to give you a hint, but most of you voted for Antpelt. WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS VOTE FOR DF CATS?

And sorry, Tansy! I made you a little arrogant. I didn't mean for you to be like that, but it just turned out that way.

Anyway, merry Christmas! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! I mean really, did the box to review disappear? I haven't seen too many lately. It doesn't seem that way, at least.


	14. 2:11 Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Toadstep

Mistystar was confused. She knew Cinderpelt would be out today because she was asked to be the cover model of the magazine _Moral Cats Digest_, and Dovewing was asked to be the host. Brownleaf was out too, but it was if she had disappeared off the face of the earth after she walked out the door a few nights ago. _I wonder if that's the last time she'll ever be seen,_ she thought sadly. They couldn't contact Lilyheart to ask her to fill in. It seemed Lilyheart disappeared with her. So today, Brokenstar was the camera cat.

* * *

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Dovewing! Or would it be Win A Date With Dovewing 2!? Doesn't matter. You're probably wondering where Cinderpelt is. Well, she was asked to be a cover model for _Moral Cats Digest_, and Brownleaf, well, um, she was sick. Anyway, the contestants are Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Foxleap. The winner takes Dovewing to Lilystem's and Rainflower's Flower Shop. Not the place for Crookedstar. Let's start!"

"Hold on," Bumblestripe interrupted before Dovewing asked the first question, "I know how much Dovey-Wovey loves flowers, so can I automatically get one thousand points?"

"No. First question: Did you see the new Fast &amp; Angry 46?"

"Well, I was," Bumblestripe explained, "With you, but you never payed attention. But I saw you with a brown tabby. Was it your dad?"

"Yes," Dovewing immediately answered, her eyes darting.

"Nah, I don't like those movies," Toadstep shrugged.

"Same," Foxleap agreed.

"Well, I guess all three can get a point."

"Foxleap, Bumblestripe and Toadstep each have a point."

"Next question: What's the worst thing you can possibly think of?"

"That apprentice...," Toadstep thought, "Shrewpaw. That's his name. Shrewpaw's fate. So sad."

"Other cats thinking I'm a _dunce_! I mean really!" Foxleap waved his arms.

"_You_, dating someone else!" Bumblestripe giggled. "What's up with _that_?"

"Uh, yeah, about that," Dovewing rubbed her neck, "Well, it doesn't matter. I guess I'll give Toadstep the point. He's right. So sad." Bumblestripe looked at her.

"Bumblestripe, the date means nothing. Toadstep has two points, and Foxleap and Bumblestripe still have one." Dovewing sighed in gratefulness for Mistystar saving her.

"Next, oh, and last question: Who here eats at Whitewing's and Nightwing's Wing Shack?"

Toadstep and Bumblestripe both said yes, so of course, Foxleap said no.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought EVERYONE did! Foxleap gets two points to break the tie!"

"So Foxleap won with three points, Toadstep had two, and Bumblestripe had one." Bumblestripe burst into tears.

Mistystar ran over to comfort him. "Don't feel bad, Bumblestripe. It's not the end of the world!"

"YES IT IS!" He sobbed.

* * *

As normal: Send in three toms.

As not normal:  
Send in an evil cat along with your three toms. Like, EVIL. Not mean, like Antpelt(in my opinion). Like, E. V. I. L.(Every Villain Is Lemons).  
Maybe also send in some question ideas. I'm running out!

Seriously, I need your suggestions to survive. If you don't, well, that's the end of Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!. And I'm _not_ making a Win A Date With Cinderpelt 3!.


	15. 2:12 Onestar, Blackstar, Firestar

Mistystar missed Brownleaf's and Lilyheart's smiling faces as they texted each other face-to-face(which made absolutely no sense) and their giggly laughter. Where were they? It had been two whole weeks since the Christmas Incident(what they called it now). She was probably just at her home, trying to stay as far away from society as possible except for Brackenfur and Lilyheart, and her kits. Now, until she came back, Brokenstar had two roles to play.

* * *

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!. Today's contestants are Firestar, Blackstar, and Onestar. The winner will take Cinderpelt to Leopardstar's Planetarium." Mistystar had spoken almost without meaning. She only did that when she was _seriously_ thinking.

"You alright, Mistystar? Eh. She will be. First question: What would you do if someone attacked you in an abandoned alley? With no one else around?"

"Eat sausages," Blackstar replied.

"I would throw stuff at them," Onestar meowed, "There's always trash in old alleys, isn't there? And with good luck, there could be an anvil, or a dumbbell!"

Firestar smirked at him. "_You're_ a dumbbell!"

"So I can throw myself at him! Thanks, Firestar!"

"Yeah. Good luck with that. Anyway," Firestar continued, "Chances are, if someone's going to attack and/or catnap me, he's stupid. All my fanshe-cats will come looking for me, and we all know how easy finding a stupid unmoral is."

Cinderpelt knew that she would be one of those fanshe-cats. "Well, if it's a long sausage, you can wrap them up and buy time, never throw yourself at a criminal, and yours makes the most sense, so Firestar gets the point."

"Firestar has a point, and Blackstar and Onestar don't have any."

"Next question: What would you do if you found yourself in a place full of twoleg monsters?"

"Eat sausages," Blackstar repeated. The other two said 'leave'.

"Onestar and Firestar get a point each because a: That makes more sense than standing there eating sausages and b: Blackstar is starting to creep me out."

Firestar is winning with two points, Onestar has, well, one, and Blackstar has none."

"Last question: What do you plan to do when you get home?"

Firestar raised an eyebrow. "Do you need to know that?"

"Eat sausages."

"Practice throwing myself!" Onestar answered.

"Firestar gets the point."

"Firestar wins, then."

"Hold on, I need to ask Blackstar some special questions. What do you want to do right now?"

"Eat sausages."

"What's the last thing you ever want to, or, ever did do?"

"Eat sausages."

"What did you do last night that made you like this?"

"Eat sausages."

"You're scaring the living dirt out of me. What can you do instead?"

"Eat sausages."

"Okay. Never, er, _invite_ Blackstar again. We need to get out of this freakshow. NOW."

* * *

Sorry, Queen Rebelle! I stole the first question! But that's because I wrote this yesterday, posted it today, and after I posted yesterday's, I noticed the awesome reviews. I'm going to prewrite like that now, because it almost entirely ensures that an episode will come out the next day.

I saw the reviews from the last episode, and I have to say, thanks guys! They will be put to good use! :)

Keep it up!

And remember: Four cats: Three toms, one EVIL cat. And maybe a couple question ideas.


	16. 2:13 Kestrelflight, Birchfall, Mallownos

_**Sorry, the chapter title should be Kestrelflight, Birchfall, Mallownose, but it says just Mallow instead. Too many characters, I guess.**_

* * *

Mistystar knew something was definitely wrong now. Brownleaf should have come back in three weeks. _She's fine, just in her den._ Her thoughts didn't help, though. At least Lilyheart should be here.

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's Contestants are Birchfall, Mallownose, and Kestrelflight! The winner will take her to Smudge's Bowling Alley, where, don't worry, the balls aren't as heavy as him! Let's start!"

"I love bowling. First question: Pizza or burgers?"

"Well, both," Mallownose began, "I like those pizza burgers at Barley's Burger Hut."

"Burgers," Birchfall said.

"Burgers," Kestrelflight agreed.

"I was hoping someone would say that! Mallownose gets a point!"

"Mallownose has a point, and Birchfall and Mallownose don't."

"Next question: If you could choose, where would you take me?"

Petalfur and Whitewing looked from the audience. Birchfall smiled as he answered for himself and Mallownose. "Why, to meet our _lovely_ mates, Whitewing and Petalfur!"

"I dunno. Blackstar's Sausage Factory, maybe," Kestrelflight shrugged.

"That's why he kept saying 'eat sausages'! He was advertising and creeping us out! Smart! I guess Kestrelflight can have a point then."

"Kestrelflight and Mallownose each have a point."

"Last question: How do you make sundaes?"

"Chocolate ice cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, and marshmallows," Mallownose meowed.

Kestrelflight shrugged again. "Same as Brownleaf: vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, and peanuts."

"I don't eat sundaes," Birchfall meowed.

"Wait," Mistystar butted in, "How do you know what type of sundae Brownleaf likes?"

He thought quickly. "She told me yester...month. Does that make sense? Yestermonth? Last month."

"Okay, this is weird," Cinderpelt said. "Mallownose wins. I swear, this show gets weirder and weirder by the heartbeat. First creepy factory owners, next stalkers that are following our camera cat, now yestermonth."

* * *

Okay, never mind about the evil cat. I've got one for myself. But a couple question ideas along with the toms would still be nice!

And sorry if it wasn't funny.


	17. 2:14 Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Crowfeather

_**Alright, I have to say, FORTY reviews?! Awesome! Thanks guys! GROUP HUG!**_

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Lionblaze! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Cat&amp;Body Works, because it looks like Random Day's come back around! Let's make these toms _broke_!"

"Okay! Yay! First question: What do you think liquidized, then refrozen and freezerburned, then reliquidized whale blubber tastes like?"

"Cream soda that got farted out of a constipated badger after it ate a burrito," Lionblaze thought.

"I don't know," Crowfeather meowed, "But it probably smells like _Blue Breeze_ Cologne."

"Uh, dad," Breezepelt tapped his shoulder, "That's my cologne line."

"Well then it smells even worse!"

"It probably tastes, and smells as bad as the food at your restaurant! You say it's 'Fresh-Caught Trout Fillet-A Rare Treat For WindClan!', but it's more like 'Rotten Mouse Bile With Kestrelflight's Traveling Herbs-Topped With High Quality Deathberry Sauce!" Crowfeather gasped at his son's insult.

"Why, I need to call Dovewing and Ivypool to bring some duct tape! Some of your chest hair is still missing!"

Somehow, the fight stopped itself, ending with one last snarl from each of the dark-pelted toms.

"Uh, okay, well, I guess Crowfeather gets the point, because _Blue Breeze_ is the worst thing ever."

"Hey!" Breezepelt mewed(which didn't sound intimidating), "If you insult me, or my products again, I'LL PUT YOU IN MY HOMEMADE TRASH COMPACTOR!"

"Why do you have a homemade trash compactor?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well, Crowfeather has a point, and Lionblaze and Breezepelt don't have any."

"Next question: Have you ever tried to swallow a foosball table whole?"

"Yes," Lionblaze answered, matter-of-factly, "I have! It tasted a lot like a burnt bar of soap, which yes, I have also eaten."

"No, But I just want to stuff one down dad's throat _at times_," Breezepelt scoffed. Crowfeather's tail lashed and he said nothing.

"Wow. Lionblaze gets a point."

"Lionblaze and Crowfeather now each have a point."

"Last question: Is red on black really a friend of Jack?"

"Well, red on gray-black, in other words black, reminds me of a dead Crowfeather, and it does make me feel good, so yes," Breezepelt explained.

"Dito," Crowfeather and Breezepelt began snarling again.

"I'm liking this," Brokenstar called from his camera.

"Sure, I guess," Lionblaze shrugged.

"Lionblaze gets a point."

"Lionblaze wins with two points, and Crowfeather had one."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAoooooooooh..." Lionblaze cheered until he saw Cinderheart.

Crowfeather smirked at his son. "It looks like you lost our bet."

"I can! I've already got a plan!"

Breezepelt whispered into his ear and he whispered back. Breezepelt's tail lashed as he thought.

* * *

Ooh? What will Breezepelt do? Review with your three toms, and you'll(probably, not promising, but probably) be closer to finding out...


	18. 2:15 Oakheart, Hawkfrost, Stormtail

_**I partially fixed the 'Mallow' problem on Episode 13. It now says 'Mallownos' ,but I think that's enough to tell what it is.**_

* * *

Lilyheart had finally come. With news, along with her.

"Hi, Lilyheart!" Mistystar greeted her, "How's Brownleaf? She just vaporized after she walked out the door, it seemed like. We thought you had, too! You missed Random Day!"

"Sorry! Actually, I have no idea. We both tried looking for Mom-"

"_Both_ of us? _Mom_?"

"Well, yeah, Brackenfur and I. And she is my stepmom, even though we're about the same age. I usually just think of her as my best friend. But anyway, she never returned our calls or texts, never even answered the door, or anything."

* * *

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

"Welcome to Win A Date Wit Cinderpelt 2!, the contestants are Hawkfrost, Stormtail, and Oakheart, and the winner'll take Cinderpelt to Birdflight's Flying Academy with the skydiving and flight suits and ziplines and blahblahblah." Mistystar was thinking again.

"Wow, Mistystar _never_ thinks. It must be really serious if it's twice in a moon. First question: Have you ever written any books?"

"Yes, I have. _How To Be Handsome_ by me!" Hawkfrost proudly announced. "Get it! I see some lonely toms in the audience! And I won't stop there! Book signings after-"

"Okay, enough!" Cinderpelt rushed.

"A novel about me and Bluefur's, or Bluestar's meeting and our ending, but I'm still writing," Oakheart meowed.

Stormtail shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, but wait. Who's Bluestar? The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember anyone at Gatherings named Bluefur or Bluestar."

"Um, Stormtail," Cinderpelt explained, "She's your daughter."

"What?! I had kits?! I mean, I liked Moonflower, but I never had kits! I wouldn't have time for them!"

"Precisely what happened. Oakheart gets the point because that actually sounds like something I'd want to read."

"Oakheart has a point and the other two don't."

"Next question: What's the wierdest thing you've ever seen floating in a sewer?"

"I saw a can of soup!"Hawkfrost meowed. "It was fifteen years over the expiration date! It also had a hole it it, letting sewage in! I ate it cold and uncooked!" The audience 'EEEEEEEWWWW!'ed him.

"I saw Blackstar once on a raft. He was eating a hot dog without a bun and held up a sign that said 'EAT SAUSAGES!'," Oakheart recalled.

"Nothing!" Stormtail yowled. "I don't have time to go into sewers, not with a Clan to care for!"

"Get a life, Stormtail. Oakheart gets the point. He wins. I doubt Bluestar'll mind, me saving her life and all from Tigerstar's trap. Last question anyway: Have you ever ridden the Adrenaload at Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes?" All three said no.

"Well, I have. Sixty-two times, to be exact. I can't wait to go skydiving!"


	19. 2:16 Hawkfrost, Bramblestar, Rowanstar

Brokenstar was glad he didn't have to be camera-cat _and_ security guard anymore, even though Cinderpelt never called him to carry someone off or whack them with a toilet seat (to his dismay) during his multi-role time. He was glad to just be guard now. But with the whole Brineleaf (that was her name, wasn't it?) disappearing, truthfully, he didn't give a dirt. As long as someone else held the camera, he was okay.

* * *

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Hawkfrost, Bramblestar, and Rowanstar! The winner will take Cinderpelt to WritingClan's New Year's Eve party!"

Cinderpelt groaned. "Hawkfrost? _Again_? Can't just call Brokenstar?"

"That would be nice!" Brokenstar cranked up a chainsaw. Hawkfrost gulped.

Mistystar shook her head. "No, you can't. You have to give him a chance."

"Darn." Brokenstar left.

"Fine. First question: Vole livers and onions ore squirrel-flavored ice cream?"

Hawkfrost partially stuck his tongue out. "Ew. The livers are for elders. Ice cream." The two leaders nodded in agreement.

"Bramblestar and Rowanstar get a points."

"Why not me?" Hawkfrost hissed.

"Rowanstar and Bramblestar have a point each."

"Alright, that was Hawkfrost's chance. BROKENSTAR!"

Brokenstar knocked a not happy looking Hawkfrost out with an old printer and dragged him away.

"Better. Next question: Have you ever seen a UFO?"

Rowanstar leaned back slightly. "Yeah, they go over ShadowClan all the time. They freak out Dawnpelt."

Bramblestar scoffed. "Serves her right to be scared to death, after blaming my fake son for killing Flametail!"

Rowanstar raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it _wasn't_ him?"

"Jayfeather tried to _save_ Flametail! How many times do you see a blind medicine cat jumping into freezing water trying to save his fake cousin from drowning? He almost drowned himself!"

"Too bad. That proves that even _if_ he was trying to save him, Jayfeather let go."

"TOMS!" Cinderpelt screeched. "No need to fight over your sons! Rowanstar gets a point, okay?! By the way, you guys used _way_ too many italicized words."

"You just did, too!" Bramblestar argued.

"BROKENSTAR!" Bramblestar gulped. Brokenstar knocked him unconscious with a live crow and carried him off.

"Well, Rowanstar's the only tom left, so, I guess he wins."

* * *

If any of you guys need a little family of RiverClan cats, they're available on a first-come-first-serve basis. Just PM me!

I'm also making a little one chapter short about Brokenstar. It's not a rant, but a cute little story. It'll come out in the one moon(four days) between this season and season three.

Обзор бокс там, люди! ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ЕГО!  
That's Russian for: The review box is down there, people! USE IT!  
Not that you _haven't_ been using lately, though. I'm actually really proud of all the reviews I've gotten lately. Thanks!


	20. 2:17 Onestar, Crookedstar, Blackstar

Mistystar blew into a party whistle with a paper hat on slightly crooked. "Happy New Year's!"

"You didn't go to WritingClan, did you? Neither Rowanstar nor I saw those cheap party favors." Cinderpelt rolled her eyes.

Mistystar snorted. "Well _someone's_ in a stinky mood. Of course not! Mosskit's New Years parties are _way_ funner. What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact _that my sister-in-law disappeared leaving no traces ALMOST TWO MOONS AGO!_"

Mistystar snorted again. "Well sorry."

* * *

**(SIXDAYSLATER)**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Crookedstar, Blackstar, and Onestar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt on a cruise down a famous river with RiverClan's River Cruises-owned my MOI! Let's start!"

"Oh, great, not the 'eat sausages' again," Cinderpelt groaned.

"I won't do it this time!" Blackstar promised. "Okay? My sausage company was almost out of business, and I needed to advertise!"

Cinderpelt snarled a bit. "Fine. First question: Are potato chips better than corn chips?"

Crookedstar looked at the other two toms. "Personally, I like blue corn chips in chunky salsa, so, no."

"I like potato crisps, so I guess that counts as potato chips, so, yeah, I think," Onestar meowed.

"I like our Sausage-Spiced-" Cinderpelt gave Blackstar a _try me_ look. "Potato chips. Yes."

"Crookedstar gets a point."

"Crookedstar has a point."

"Next question: Why do you think you're the best leader?"

"Because I eat sau-" Blackstar stopped himself. "Because I am!"

Onestar did the worm when he spoke, which seems really hard to do. "cuz i lik nomz and cuz i can do da worm when i talk and cuz im WAAAAY better than fartystar aka blackstar!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm better! And my name has never been Fartystar!" Blackstar howled back.

Onestar bared his teeth. "It is now!" The toms began fighting in one of those dust clouds you see on TV. Brokenstar was holding a microwave. He had puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I beat de fighting tommies up wif dis micwowave?" Cinderpelt shrugged a yes. He looked more excited than a kit held back from being an apprentice for two seasons. He hit them, stabbed them with the plug, he even tried to turn it on and put Onestar's head in it.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THAT MICROWAVE!"

"NNNNNNNHHHMMMMMMM!" Brokenstar had also duct taped Onestar's mouth shut and wrapped his head in plastic wrap, he would probably claim it was for 'experimental purposes'.

Crookedstar rushed over. "HEY, CALM DOWN, TOMS! WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT!" All of the toms stopped, except for Onestar, who was writing in pain because of the melted plastic wrap attached to him. "Besides, we all know the best leader here is me." They started fighting again when they pulled in Crookedstar.

"STOP THEM!" Mistystar screeched.

Cinderpelt had propped up her legs and was eating popcorn that came from nowhere. "Huh? Oh. Nah, I like this. It'll settle eventually."

(15 minutes later)

The toms were fighting as hard as ever. This time, Brokenstar had put tin foil on Onestar's head and stuffed him in the microwave putting him on the setting 'baked potato', which, hey, made sense because of the tin foil, and what you'll find inside of Onestar's skull. Blackstar and Crookedstar were clawing each other's pelts off.

Cinderpelt sighed. "Alright, fine. _**STOP**__**!**_" The fighting stopped instantly and everyone looked at her. Even Brokenstar hit 'stop' on the microwave. They all sat back down. Featherwhisker, who had been called(because Cinderpelt couldn't be host and be a paramedic at the same time), was slowly removing the tin foil and the now hardened dome of plastic around Onestar's head.

"Last question: When you were a kit, nearing six moons, who did you want your mentor to be?"

"I thought I wouldn't get one," Crookedstar confessed, "I thought maybe Rainflower had told Hailstar not to give me one."

Onestar scratched his...under his muzzle(or would you call it a chin?). "I never really thought about it."

Blackstar just shrugged.

"Crookedstar gets a point so there won't be a tiebreaker, I guess."

"Crookedstar wins!"

"Oh no." Crookedstar gagged. "I get seasick easily."

Mistystar cocked her head. "How can you be a RiverClan cat and get seasick? You're not even going to the Sun-Drown-Place! You're staying in a _river_!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long! But was it funny?_I_ thought it was.

And sorry the chapter came so late today.


	21. 2:18 Whitestorm, Thornclaw, Firestar

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Firestar, Thornclaw, and Whitestorm! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Briarlight's Lightbulb Factory! Millie hates that too, by the way, because 'a lightbulb could break and hurt Briar-baby', and the fact that Blossomfall is co-manager."

"First question: Who's your favorite actor or actress?"

"I like Flametail in _Blazing_. He did so good with the main role," Thornclaw commented.

"She never had a role, but I think Bluestar did well directing _Grabbing Fire_," Whitestorm insisted.

"I have three actors I like: I, me, and myself. I did so good in all of my movies!" Firestar boasted.

"Okay. All three of your answers, except for Firestar, which I guess still counts, has something to do with fire. The world fell to fire(Heroes of Olympus thing. You probably wouldn't understand unless you've read them.). My mentor died in a fire. My apprentice's kits and sister almost died in a fire. WHAT THE HECK?!" Cinderpelt massaged her head with her paws. "Give Thornclaw a point."

"Thornclaw has a point."

"Next question: Who is your hero?"

"Firestar, I guess," Thornclaw meowed, "After all, he did rescue us from ShadowClan when we were kits."

"Bluestar." Whitestorm began carving out of a cylinder of wood he pulled out of his pocket with his claw.

"ME!" Firestar rose from his chair. "And Bluestar," he added.

"Whitestorm and Firestar get points."

"All three contestants have a point each."

"Last question: What's your favorite season?"

"I like newleaf. It resembles a new dawn." Whitestorm kept carving his wooden statuette.

"Leaf-fall. It makes me work harder, be less lazy," Thornclaw shrugged.

"Greenleaf 'cause it's HAWT as me!" Firestar spread his arms out.

"Give Whitestorm a point."

"Whitestorm wins!"

Cinderpelt's color drained a bit. "Great. I have to go on a date cruise with my maybe-dad."

* * *

Okay, just letting you guys know that I might not be able to make a new episode tomorrow. I'll try my best, and I've got most of the morning, but I'm not promising.

And also, I just noticed: There hasn't been a she-cat episode yet, and I've gotten a review a while back with three she-cats, and I've still got a lot of she-cats left over from the Win A Costume Contest!. So heck, don't review with toms, maybe some she-cats, but I think I have enough to choose from already.


	22. 2:19 Blossomfall, Briarlight, Millie

_**Well, I did find time. YAY!**_

Brokenstar picked up his ringing phone. He had ignored it until now, the fourth time this morning.

"WHAT?!" He yowled into it.

The answer was a cat coughing. A bit of spray came out of the phone. Didn't that only happen on kit shows? Brokenstar was about to hang up before a voice meowed: "Wait! Don't hang up! I'm sick. You're host today."

_Great. I have two roles again._

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Brokenstar! Cinderpelt's sick. The contestants are Millie, Blossomfall, and Briarlight! The winner will be taken to..." Mistystar turned pale. "Don't win. At all costs."

"Why," Briarlight asked, "What does it say?"

"_To your doom_." The she-cats gulped.

"Hmph. Why didn't you say 'To the craft store' or something? Now they _don't_ want to win! First question: What's the scariest thing ever?"

"You really want to know the truth?" Blossomfall asked.

"Yes."

"Your face."

"She gets a point. But I want to hear your answers anyway."

Briarlight shuddered. "The fact that you might kill my sister?"

"Good answer! And, no, not_ might_. _Will_."

Millie cocked her head. "I had more than one kit?"

"Uh, yeah, you had three. Haven't you heard your own Clanmates talking about 'the B-Hive?" Briarlight explained. She cocked her head further.

"B-umblestripe, B-lossomfall, and me, B-riarlight? The B-Hive?"

"Anyway," Millie meowed, "I think the scariest thing ever was when Briarlight's legs were crushed!" She licked her daughter a few times. Briarlight pushed her away.

"Wow. Blossomfall _and_ Millie deserve doom! But, unfortunately, only Blossomfall gets a point."

"Blossomfall has a point."

"Next question: Immortality or temporary peace in StarClan? Wow, I know my answer already. But first:" He lunged over and clawed Blossomfall's arm.

"Immortality so I won't have a limited time to shred you!" Blossomfall cried.

Millie shrugged.

"StarClan," Briarlight answered, "So I know that I earned it, and so I can see loved ones that may have died in my lifetime, like, _*ahem*_ the one that died when we were getting Mousefur's prey."

Brokenstar got teary-eyed. "That-that was beautiful." All the tears suddenly disappeared. "But Blossomfall gets a point."

"Come on!" She complained, "What do you have against me?"

"You called me ugly."

"YOU ARE!"

"THAT'S IT! TURN OFF THE (****) CAMERA, _NOW_!"

* * *

Next Episode: The Truth Will Be Revealed...

You: About what? The ingredients in Blackstar's Sausages?

Me: What? No! Where'd you get that idea? Oh yeah. I haven't even mentioned Brownleaf in a while. Well, it's about her. Being missing. Remember now?

You: YAAS

(Joshua: If you're looking at this[which you probably aren't, you barely even know what Warriors is], I give you full credit for your YAAS.

(YAAS=yes)


	23. 2:20 Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Ravenpaw

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Ravenpaw! The winner will take her to Whitestorm's Statuette Emporium! And yes, that wood carving he was making a couple episodes ago is now on display."

"First question: How hard can you fart? Wow. That sounds more like a Random Day question if you ask me."

"Well how else do you think I got to Barley's Barn without WindClan noticing?" Ravenpaw asked.

Deadfoot, who was in the audience, wrinkled his nose. "That was _you_?"

"Oops. I guess I wasn't unnoticed."

"I wasn't the engine," Dustpelt meowed, "But once I made a methane-propelled rocket. The methane was from me, so does that count?"

"I've never farted at all." Thornclaw put his paws up in a surrender position. "Really, I haven't. But remember that thing some apprentices were talking about, where they said Longtail swore he went tree to tree in the Old Forest and didn't touch the ground? Fart-powered leaps."

"Ravenpaw gets a point."

"Ravenpaw has a point."

"Next question: When you were a kit, what did you always want to be?"

"A leader," Thornclaw answered.

Dustpelt snapped his paw-fingers. "Me too. Who didn't?"

"Me." Ravenpaw was clearly offended. "I wanted to be a farmer." The other two tms burst out laughing. Ravenpaw blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Thornclaw and Dustpelt get a point."

"All three toms have a point."

"Last question: Who do you hate so much you just want to slap them with a giant fish a million times?"

"Tigerstar. Who else?" Ravenpaw meowed.

"I don't care. Ravenpaw gets a point."

"Ravenpaw wins."

"Oh, cool. I like wooden carvings."

* * *

The show ended, so, like always, Mistystar checked her phone. A new text was from...Brownleaf?! That was _great_! She looked at it immediately, but was stunned. It said:

breezepelt help

Mistystar knew one thing: Brownleaf was like the chief of grammar police. If she didn't get it right, even in a text, something was entirely wrong.

* * *

It looks like I've got some explaining to do. I wasn't at home most of yesterday, so I couldn't prewrite, and it was cloudy(a tornado watch, actually), which means that our already-slow DishNet(BOOOOOO!) was as slow as evolution today. Sorry!

And yeah, I know it wasn't exactly the great reveal I said it would be, but there'll be a chapter after I publish Brokenstar The Den Renovator, hopefully coming out tomorrow! YAAAY!


	24. WARGARBL

Mistystar was at the door of Breezepelt's house. That son-of-a-dirt would be taught a lesson! The text said: 'breezepelt help'. That meant she had only a few seconds to type, which meant a desperate plea! _I'm here now!_, Mistystar thought. She burst in through a window, because hey, everyone loves a dramatic entrance, don't they? She held a water gun and pointed it at a brown cat who was washing dishes, his blue eyes shining with fear._ A prison guard in disguise! I know what you're up to!_

"Freeze! Where's Brownleaf?" Mistystar yowled. The guard dropped his dishes, and then collapsed laughing. _That laugh...that's Brownleaf! I've found her!_

"Come on!" Mistystar held out her paw to Brownleaf. "We gotta get outta here before-"

"What's going on?" A black cat questioned as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Brownleaf on the floor with the broken dishes. He rushed over. "Oh my gosh, Brownleaf, are you okay? What happened?" He looked up at Mistystar. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I walked in and she collapsed laughing! Honest!"

Brownleaf got up, wiping tears from her eyes, still laughing a bit. Both other cats looked at her.

Mistystar was still quite confused. "Can someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?!"

"Alright, okay," Brownleaf had calmed down. "I'm going to college now, and since Breezepelt comes to me for therapy anyway, he agreed that I could live with him until I finished. I sent you the text to make you think he catnapped me or something. I knew it would be funny, but not that funny!" She burst out laughing again.

"So...let me get this straight. She's _not_ your hostage?"

"Of course not!" Breezepelt snorted. "Why would you think that? Besides her prank text?"

"Because, you know, you're evil and all..."

"Alright," Brownleaf had to wipe away tears again, "I need to call my mate and tell him I'm okay."

Breezepelt's expression darkened. "Wait, you have another mate?"

"Um, what do you mean 'another mate'?"

"Besides me!"

"I thought I told you Brackenfur was my mate."

"Uh, it seems you didn't. I thought you loved _me_."

"Where else would my kits have come from?"

"I thought they were adopted!"

"We can still be friends!"

"I only want to be beyond friends!"

"Too bad!"

"I WILL DESTROY ALL YOU LOVE!" He lashed out a her and began to carry her away. "IT'S _NOT_ A PRANK ANYMORE!"

"DON'T GO MAPLESHADE ON US, NOW! Remember your management! Take deep breaths! CALM DO-" He slapped his paw over her mouth but the other part of him did what she said and soon realized what had happened.

He had practically destroyed his kitchen and he was carrying her to a hallway closet. He let go of Brownleaf. She was almost hyperventilating. She recovered from his sudden outburst. "YOU FREAK!" She punched him square in the forehead and knocked him unconscious.

Mistystar looked at Breezepelt. "What do we do with him now?"

"I don't know. I guess we turn him in to the police department."

"Are you sure he shouldn't go to the hospital first? The knot on his head looks pretty big."

"Nah, he'll be fine."

And with that, they took him to Firestar's Police Department, and were given a surprise.

* * *

"You found Breezepelt?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Yup."

"And did you happen to know that there is a $1,000,000 reward for capturing him?" The two she-cats were stunned.

"How about we split it?" Brownleaf suggested.

"Sure. $100,000 to me and the rest to you." Mistystar insisted.

"Woah woah woah, wait, what? No. I meant halfway."

"You knocked him out, and suggested to take him here."

"But if you hadn't come with that water gun to 'rescue' me, we wouldn't have even known he was a fugitive!"

"You designed the prank!"

"Excuse me?" Hollyleaf raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just an intentionally harmless prank that went, well, a bit haywire," Mistystar quickly explained.

"Mmmmmhnnnnn," Hollyleaf answered in a quite disbelieving tone. She handed then a stack of ten thousand $100 bills. "Figure it out somewhere else."

* * *

"Say, you don't go to college on Saturdays, do you?" Mistystar asked. She was driving.

"No, why?"

"Why didn't you ever come then to be camera cat?"

"Well, because of the prank, and because I was usually working or sleeping on Saturdays."

"That's all you did? Go to school, work, and sleep? What kind of life is that?"

"Um, my life. And plus, I want to set a good example to my kits." Brownleaf gestured to Ashkit and Fogkit, who were sleeping in the backseat.

"Okay, since Fogkit is named after me, can I teach her the ways of laziness?"

Brownleaf purred. "They'll learn on their own."

"Oh, come on! You can only _truly_ flip through channels if you're trained by me!"

"I shouldn't have waited so long, though. It should've only been a week. Then Breezepelt wouldn't have taken it so hard and, you know, turned the prank real. Then it would've only been seven, instead of seventy days he thought I loved him."

"Hey, then the reward for him wouldn't have been as big!"

"You, Mistystar of RiverClan, are the most optimistic cat I've ever known."

* * *

And yes, I knew I almost made Breezepelt kid/catnap me. And I'm okay with that. By the way, am I getting too hostagey? It seems like it. Tell me if I am. In reviews.

It's okay that this wasn't very funny though, is it? I hope so. This was supposed to just show what happened to me.

Just to remind you, in case you don't remember, my OC, like Empress Tansy's is Tansyheart(Tansy), is Brownleaf.

Wow. 1,010 words. Looooooooooooooong.

And I know this is rushed, so don't tell me.

And still collecting toms...


	25. 3:21 Dustpelt, Firestar, Timberfur

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! The contestants today are Timberfur, Firestar, and Dustpelt, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Firestar and Hollyleaf's Museum of Moral Cats!"

"If I win, can we go somewhere else?" Firestar asked.

"Sure, I guess. First question: What's your favorite TV channel?"

"Personally," Dustpelt meowed, "I like CatoonNetork because I'd always watch it when I was younger, and when our kits dragged me into it. But Ferncloud always drags me in to see those gushy shows on LoveyDoveyTV." He stuck out his tongue.

"CrimeCatTV," Firestar answered.

"What's a tee-vee?" Asked Timberfur.

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "Just give Dustpelt a point."

"Dustpelt has a point."

"Next question: What makes you angry?"

"I know this is more like annoyed, but when Ferncloud tells me we're having _more_ kits," Dustpelt sighed.

"MAPLESHADE, killing SPOTTEDLEAF! I was hoping to see her in StarClan! ROAR!" Firestar ROARed.

"Missing a catch makes me angry," Timberfur snarled as if it were the worst thing possibly possible. The other cats looked at him.

"Alrighty then. Firestar gets a point."

"Dustpelt and Firestar are tied with a point each."

"Last question...wait, what? Flip over?" Cinderpelt flipped the card, read it, and looked at Mistystar. "Ha, ha, very funny. I know you replaced question three with this."

Mistystar put her paws up. "I didn't do anything."

Nervous sweat beaded on Cinderpelt's face. "O-okay, but you two come read this." She beckoned Brownleaf and Mistystar to her. They gasped.

"Do it," Brownleaf meowed.

"What? No, I can't. It's your-"

"Do. It."

"Alright, alright. Last question: Did you know Brackenfur is Brownleaf's mate? Biggest secret in Clan history." Everyone gasped. Brownleaf looked like she soon regretted it.

"Firestar wins. Okay. Bye. End of show."

* * *

Sorry it was short. It just turned out that way. Next episode, I'll (maybe) tell you the whole card. If I get around to it. I will eventually, if not tomorrow.


	26. 3:22 Scourge, Socks, Bone

Alright, people. The card says:

Question 3:  
Did you know Brackenfur was Brownleaf's mate?  
Flip Over

(FLIPPITY)

I escaped.  
You don't ask, bye-bye to a certain two gray she-kits...

So, yeah. That's what it said. I'm surprised Brownleaf didn't cry or something.

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Scourge, Socks, and Bone, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Purdy's Fur Salon! Really? Purdy's Fur Salon? He doesn't know how to use the _scissors_. You'd better make sure you have a good life insurance."

"Okay then if the prize is your last hairdo, then I'll change the questions." She tossed her cards aside. "First question: What will you get?"

"One of those awesome Elvis Pretzel hairstyles," Bone stated proudly.

"Fur extensions that stand up to make me look bigger." Scourge spread his tiny arms. "My grave'll be _huge_."

"I want...NEW SOCKS." Socks meowed.

"Socks, you're going to get your fur done and die," Cinderpelt explained, "Not clothes shopping and buy socks." Socks grumbled and stuck his tongue out at her.

"SEE?!" Scourge yowled. "That's why I didn't let them into BloodClan! They're soft, beggars, and they act like kits!" Then Scourge thought. "Shouldn't Ruby only be Ruby if she was dark ginger?"

"Bone gets a point. That sound like a great last hairstyle."

"Bone has a point."

"Next question: Long tangled fur, short tangled fur, long neat fur, or short neat fur?"

"Do you mean hobo stockings, hobo ankle socks, new stockings, or new ankle socks?" Socks asked. "If so, I want the new ankle socks."

Bone thought a moment. "Even though it's hard to keep up with, I want long neat fur. How else is Purdy going to give me the Elvis Pretzel I want?"

"Long _matted_ fur," Scourge decided, "But neat on the outside. It makes me look like I have more volume."

"Again, Bone gets a point because he's awesome."

"Bone has two points."

"Last question: What's your favorite shampoo scent?"

"_Tropical Coconut_. It also has styling gel, perfect for weird hairstyles..." Bone slightly insisted.

"I like the _Black Diamond + Volume_ in my fur," Scourge answered, "It smells good, and makes me look bigger!"

Socks shrugged. "I typically use _Fresh Morning_ detergent for my socks."

"Okay. Socks, you have some problems. STOP CARING SO STARCLAN MUCH ABOUT YOUR SOCKS!" Cinderpelt yowled. Socks looked hurt.

"And Scourge: You need to write your own book or something. I don't really care." Scourge soon began thinking.

"And Bone: Nothing. You're awesome. You get a point."

"Bone wins! Better get covered for Purdy's Fur Salon!"

Bone's happiness darkened, but he managed a weak smile. "Well...at least we're going down together, right?"

"_Both_ of us? No, no, no. I'm watching from the front of the shop. And you're paying." Bone sighed and became gloomy.

* * *

Okay, I need to tell you: THIS is my priority. Framed will update if I still have time. And I know that technically Longear hasn't been 'framed' yet. It'll come in time.

And I might make a book for Scourge. In fact, I think I'll start now. May be a while before it comes out, though.


	27. 3:23 Rainflower, Tall Shadow, Silverstre

_**Guest: I know you chose Moonflower, but I made it Rainflower instead. I don't know why.**_

* * *

"So tell me again why we had to be abducted to be on this show instead of just being asked?" Tall Shadow asked.

Cinderpelt sighed. "Because about half of the cats we'd invite wouldn't come because of their mates!"

"And why do we have to date Brokenstar?" Rainflower asked.

"You don't." The three she-cats' eyes lit up. "You're dating Clear Sky."

Rainflower and Silverstream shrugged. "WHAT?!" Tall Shadow screeched. "YOU EXPECT US TO DATE THAT PIECE OF BADGER DIRT?! I'M OUTTA HERE!" She tromped to a door.

"Nope!" Cinderpelt blocked the way before she could leave. "You're a contestant. You don't have to win."

Tall Shadow snarled and left.

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Clear Sky! Cinderpelt was lazy today and just got him instead. The contestants are Rainflower, Silverstream, and Tall Shadow, and he'll take the winner to Smudge's Museum Of Super Old Art That's Smudged And No One Really Cares About! And...huh?"

Clear Sky sighed. "You left out the part of a chance to be my soul mate."

"Yeah, I know. And plus, this'll be your third mate."

"Who were they again? I had so many, I've lost track."

"Bright Stream and Storm."

"Oh yeah. Question one: The criteria for living in my den is: The floors must be clean, the dishes must be clean, you have to make the meals, and you pay the bills and fees. Could you live like that?"

Silverstream and Rainflower shrugged. Tall Shadow made the no face. "NO."

"Give each of them points. I like a wife who argues."

"All of them have a point."

"Question two: Would you want to have kits with me?"

"As long as they're not deformed, sure," Rainflower meowed.

"As long as I don't die in the process, sure," Silverstream shrugged.

"NO."

"Hmm. I don't particularly want kits anyway, so Tall Shadow gets a point."

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Tall Shadow fell out of her chair screeching. "_**I WILL NOT BE YOUR PLAYTHING!**_"

"Oh, dear," Clear Sky meowed, "Brokenstar, I believe you are needed at the moment."

The dark-pelted security guard snatched Tall Shadow but she attacked him. Pretty soon they were a big ball of hissing fury.

"This is very bad." Clear Sky dialed the police.

(13 minutes later)

"Well, now that that problem is gone, question three: Do you like me in the first place?"

"I've heard your a pain, so, not really," Rainflower answered.

"I don't know...?" Silverstream looked pressured.

"Poor Silverstream. You get a point. You'll see just how great it is living with me."

* * *

Yup. Clear Sky's right. Poor Silverstream. We'll know if she's right for him if she dies.

**I AM ONLY ACCEPTING DOTC TOMS FROM THE SUN TRAIL!**


	28. 3:24 Stormcloud, Pinestar, Toadfoot

_**Sorry it was LATE. Busy day. VERY busy.**_

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Pinestar, Stormcloud, and Toadfoot, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Rainflower's And Millie's Shop For Parents With Disfigured Kits!"

"First question: Do you like saltwater taffy?"

Stormcloud stuffed a pawful of it in his mouth. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" He suddenly started swelling.

"Well, yes," Cinderpelt replied, "Since you're apparently severely allergic."

He shrugged, except you couldn't tell much, because his body was like a giant ball. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Uh, you're about to explode."

"Listen, Cinderpelt. I've eaten more than this. WAY more. I'm not going to explode. Besides, what do you know about health?"

"I'm a medicine cat."

"Oh yeah. I'm still not going to explode. Watch me." The tom suddenly exploded.

"Okay, then. That was officially one of the weirdest moments I've ever encountered."

Pinestar shrugged. "I've never had it." Stormcloud suddenly reassembled.

"Then try some!" He stuffed some in Pinestar's and his mouth. They both inflated and blew up and reassembled.

"Me neither," Toadfoot meowed. They each stuffed some taffy in his mouth. He of course, blew up and stuck back together again.

"I guess Toadfoot gets a point."

"Toadfoot has a point."

"Next question: Are you ALL about that bass?"

"YEAH!" They all screamed at once. They got up and started singing like a claw against chalkboard in tune. They danced like a moth miserably trying to fly with only half a wing.

"TALLPOPPY SAID I COULD BE FAT!" Toadfoot yowled.

"DEATH TO TREBLE!" Pinestar snapped a wooden treble clef on his knee. Stormcloud burned it.

Whitestorm stood up in the audience. "You were the one that stole my treble clef! I worked a month on that!"

"DESTROY THE TREBLE-LOVER!" Stormcloud ran to Whitestorm and destroyed him.

"Okay, last question: WHAT THE HECK IS IN THAT TAFFY?!"

"Helium and catmint extract," Stormcloud answered, "It's homemade, too. Want some?"

"No."

He stuffed some in her mouth anyway. She (is this needed to be mentioned anymore?) exploded and regenerated and went random, as well with the rest.

* * *

DotC: Dawn of the Clans


	29. 3:25 Badgerfang, Rainwhisker, Graystripe

_**Sorry it's late again today.**_

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Graystripe, Rainwhisker, and Badgerfang, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Rainflower's Museum Of Mutants! Wow, Rainflower owns a lot."

"First question: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag floating in the wind?"

"Nah," Rainshisker meowed.

"Yeah, when Silverstream and Feathertail died and when I was catnapped and when Stormfur stayed with the Tribe and when Briarlight broke her back and everyday and-" Graystripe took a deep breath and said a bunch more.

"Oh, you know," Badgerfang squeaked, "When I died and all."

"Wow. Graystripe is sad a lot. Rainwhisker gets a point."

"Rainwhisker has a point."

"Next question: How do you spell by?"

"B..." Badgerfang made the 'I See What You Did There' face. "I see what you did there."

"Hey, kits really are smarter than you give them credit for. I bet you oldies wouldn't have noticed that. Badgerfang gets a point."

"I'm not old!" Rainwhisker complained. "I was younger when you when I died!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Rainwhisker and Badgerfang are tied with a point each."

"Last question: Do you think you're attractive?"

"Sure, I guess," Badgerfang shrugged, "I have been complimented on my fur pattern, at least."

"Same," Rainwhisker meowed.

"YEAH!" Graystripe bounced up.

"Rainwhisker gets a point because Badgerfang's too young to date, so, he wins. Wait, aren't we related? Yeah, we are. You could be my half-brother...oh no."

* * *

EMPRESS TANSY(if reading): Remember how I said that Cinderpelt got you the ability to put line breakers on your profile? I'm serious. So I'll tell EVERYBODY!*evil cackle and ahem thingy* I went too far, didn't I? Anyway, here it is:

Make scrap doc and put something in and save  
Take out the thing you put in, write out (or copy&amp;paste) your profile and put line breakers in  
Put back on profile  
BE FINISHED

That's how!

PS: I sort of stole question three off of one of the episodes with (SkyClan) Sparrowpelt.

Guest: Brownleaf's mate is Brackenfur. Not Kestrelflight or Breezepelt. Kestrelflight knew her favorite ice cream because maybe he went to Breezepelt's house and they talked or something. I don't know.


	30. 3:26 Tigerstar, Firestar, Thistleclaw

_**Guys, I can't help it that I missed yesteray. I'll do my best to do two to make up for it. That was a very weird sentence. But SIXTY reviews?! AWESOME!**_

* * *

Firestar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Firestar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Hickorynose's Burger Shack!"

"I love the way they use hickory to smoke them So good. First question: Who's the prettiest she-cat ever?"

"Snowfur. Who else?" Thistleclaw snorted humorously. Snowfur smiled in the audience.

"Out of my two mates, I like Goldenflower best," Tigerstar meowed. Goldenflower smiled. Sasha frowned.

"Spottedleaf..." Our (least)favorite gary-stu drifted off. Sandstorm tromped down from the audience, smacked him on the head, pulled him to a corner, and scolded him. She sounded like a warthog. An angry warthog. He nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." They both walked away. Sandstorm stopped him. "Upupup, you are STAYING in that corner."

"But-"

"Up!"

"Wow. No wonder Leafpool was usually so well behaved. Corners are NOT fun. Tigerstar gets a point because he's awesome."

"Tigerstar has a point."

"Next question: What vehicle do you want?"

"Anything a cornflake can drive," Thistleclaw meowed.

"That's a Random Day answer. A giant semi," Tigerstar shrugged.

"I'd drive a-" Firestar began.

"Up!" Sandstorm called out.

"Sorry."

"Tigerstar gets a point. I'm tired, and since he wins anyway, let's just do that."

* * *

I did that to shorten it to make time. I'm seriously running out. And I still have to do what's today's episode. I bet a lot of you know how I feel, with an older sibling that hogs the computer and doesn't even get on FanFiction _*cough*Unicrondestroyer*cough*_!


	31. 3:27 Smudge, Heavystep, Loudbelly

"elcomeWa ota inWa Aa ateDa ithWa inderpeltCa 2! oday'sTa ontestantsca reaa eavystepHa, oudbellyLa, ndaa mudgeSa, ndaa etha innerwa illwa aketa inderpeltCa ota atCa&amp;odyBa orksWa!"

"Yup, it's Random Day, and we've decided that Mistystar'll speak some random language every Random Day. Today was Pig Latin. First question: What do your pants taste like?"

"Old salami," Heavystep meowed.

"DIAPERS." Smudge just said that blankly.

"_Blackstar's_ salami." Loudbelly made a face. So did everyone else.

"Hey!" Blackstar protested. "My sausage isn't that bad!"

"You use stale honey as a preservative," one cat pointed out.

"Honey can't go bad! Simple fact!"

"You make bad sausage. Simple fact," another pointed out. Blackstar's white fur became slightly red with embarrassment and fury.

"Loudbelly gets a point. Say, I just noticed: You two have ties to Smudge. Smudge has a 'heavy step' because he's fat, yet he always has a 'loud belly'."

"oudbellyLa asha aa ointpa."

"Next question: What do pigs do when they're doing push-ups as their giving birth?"

"Some of the little baby pigs'll have to fall a long way," Loudbelly answered.

"SHE WILL EAT DIAPERS," Smudge said blankly again.

"I have no clue." Heavystep shook his head.

"Loudbelly gets another point."

"oudbellyLa asha wota ointspa."

"Last question: What does idk mean?"

They all said "I don't know.". Except for Smudge, of course, who said "DIAPERS."(hey, you gotta give him some credit. Ther's an I and a D in diaper.)

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW?!" Lionblaze wailed from the audience.

"You all get a point."

"oudbellyLa inswa!"

* * *

Sorry if I've already done this, but I need to explain. Remember when I called myself chief of grammar police? That just means I look over my work. I know there are errrors. See? There was one right there. 'errrors' is 'errors'. Yes, I know it was on purpose, but still. Did you notice it, anyway?


	32. 3:28 Oakfur, Redclaw, Hawkheart

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Redclaw, Oakfur, and Hawkheart, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Sunstar's Sunset Cliff!"

"First question: What's the weirdest candle scent you've ever seen? Or smelled?"

"I've seen _Fiber Fart_ by Fiber Two," Oakfur meowed.

"_Swamp_," Hawkheart answered.

"_Swamp_ isn't so bad," Redclaw insisted.

"Not for a ShadowClan cat."

"You know, I hate you."

"Same."

"Even?"

"Even."

"Why the heck are ShadowClan and WindClan like that?" Cinderpelt asked. "They demand war, then one wants peace, which causes war. Good thing they're separated at the lake. Redclaw gets a point because I like _Swamp_."

"Redclaw has a point."

"Next question: Who is your favorite cat?"

Hawkheart snarled. "Any ShadowClan slayer."

Redclaw snarled. "Any WindClan slayer."

"You know, I hate you."

"Same."

"Truce?"

"No."

They leaped out at each other. Redclaw sprayed mustard in Hawkheart's eyes. The medicine cat screeched in fury and threw oranges at him.

"WHY ORANGES?!" Redclaw yowled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hawkheart yowled back. They kept fighting until they passed out.

"Okay, well, then," Cinderpelt mewed, "I guess Oakfur wins because he's the only one conscious."

"Cool. I like watching sunsets." The elder shrugged.

* * *

Okay. This was hard to write. That's why I made them pass out instead of killing each other. ShadowClan and WindClan are my favorite Clans. That is a serious problem, because I like running...

And I seriously LOVE the smell of a swamp. That's why I like going to Florida, or some of the Barrier Islands(Tybee Island, St. Simons, etc.) because, depending on where you are, there's basically a constant swamp smell.

And yes, I live in Georgia. And no, if this was the first thing you thought, I:

H  
A  
T  
E

Georgia Florida Line!

Slowly gaining more time, too.


	33. 3:29 Runningwind, Spiderleg, Adderfang

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Spiderleg, Adderfang, and Runningwind, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Snowkit's And Bright Stream's And Swoop's And All The Other Cats Carried Off By Birds Of Prey Raptor Rides!"

"First question: What's your favorite book?"

"My book called How To Be A Great Dad!" Spiderleg announced proudly.

"Dude, really?" Cinderpelt asked. "You were a _horrible_ dad." He folded his arms at her.

"Don't like reading." Runningwind took out a book and started reading. He looked around. "It's a _play_, not a _book_."

Adderfang shrugged.

"Adderfang gets a point. He said nothing, and he made the most sense."

"Adderfang has a point."

"Next question: Ice or fire?"

All of them answered ice.

"Everyone gets a point."

"Adderfang has two points and the other two have one."

"Last question: What would you do with $1,000,000?"

"I would buy a giant flamethrower," Spiderleg meowed.

"I have no idea." Runningwind shrugged. Adderfang nodded to him.

"Adderfang wins!"

* * *

Alright, people. For Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!, I have serious writer's block. I can't think of anything, and the episodes just get shorter and shorter. I'm also stealing question from Win A Date With Nightcloud/Ivypool!. But I'll keep on running, even though I'm tired. I made a promise to myself, and partially to you, I guess.


	34. 3:30 Mousewhisker, Ashfur, Cloudtail

_**Alright, people. No guest reviews. Period. I can't delete them, even though I chose the option. Even if you're on the site and too lazy to log in. Too bad. Either log in or don't post a review.**_

_**Bob/Guest: If you're trying to make me delete my story or something, guess what? I'm still heading strong. I can't delete your first two reviews, but I can delete the rest of them. I figured it out. Don't try me. I'm smarter than you may think. I also sent an abuse email to FanFiction.**_

_**And I'm changing content rating to T. Just letting you know that Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! might not update (almost) every day. It still might, but not now that it's the end of the season, of course, but still.**_

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Mousewhisker, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Frostfur's Ice Cream And Coffee Shoppe!"

"First question: Do you prefer hunting or fighting?"

"Hunting," Cloudtail meowed as he shrugged.

"I guess hunting." Mousewhisker stuffed unmicrowaved, still canned(seriously, he ate the can) mouse into his mouth.

"Hunting. Or fighting. Depends on the prey." Ashfur ripped a picture of Squirrelflight in half. "THAT WAS MY HEART, IF YOU"RE WATCHING! I HATE YOU! I HATE DARK ORANGE! Love you, sweet pea!"

"Ashfur," Cinderpelt shook her head, "You're too weird. BROKENSTAR!"

The dark tabby tom grabbed the spitting gray tom and dragged him off.

"Tansy'll be mad. Mousewhisker gets a point."

"Mousewhisker has a point."

"Next question: How many times have you argued with a littermate?"

"I don't know. I didn't keep track. Probably a bunch, though, since Berrynose, or, Berrykit kept saying he was 'THE HAWTEST KIT EVER!'," Mousewhisker meowed.

"Like...seventy-two billion three hundred eighty-seven...I think..." Cloudtail thought.

"Mousewhisker gets a point."

"Mousewhisker has two points."

"Last question: If you were catnapped and locked in a metal box, how would you escape?"

Cloudtail shrugged. "I don't know. I'd have to know more, like the lock. I'm good with locks."

Mousewhisker just shrugged.

"Cloudtail gets a point, but Mousewhisker wins. Cool, I guess."

"Oh no. Daisy'll be mad," he fretted.

"How come?"

"Cats are lactose intolerant."

"You think _my_ mom wouldn't know that? Come on, she's good."

* * *

REMEMBER: No. Guest. Reviews. At. All.  
They'll be deleted.


	35. 4:31 Boulder, Jaggedtooth, Shrewpaw

_**A/N: I feel so embarrassed now. I changed my password and email and I even cut off my PM feature because of those reviews! Well, I figured out how to delete them, I'm now moderating guest reviews, and everything's alright. Guest reviews are back, too.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! The contestants today are Boulder, Jaggedtooth, and Shrewpaw, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Daisy's Muffin Shoppe!"

"First question: What kind of house do you live in?"

"...Log?" Jaggedtooth answered.

"Brick," Boulder meowed, "Why?"

"Erm, doesn't that mean you're a stalker?" Shrewpaw asked.

"Boulder gets a point. Next question: Do you like chocolate?"

"Sure," Boulder shrugged.

"Yesh," Jaggedtooth agreed.

"YES." Shrewpaw boldly stated, his eyes growing wide.

"Shrewpaw gets a point."

"Boulder and Shrewpaw are tied with a point each."

"Last question: Are you swag?"

Of course, they all answered yes.

"Well I'm more," Jaggedtooth objected. THen they all started fighting.

"ROAR!" Shrewpaw ROARed. He He wrapped up the other two toms in an old hose and threw them to...um...never mind. It has to do with, er, fox feces. "YAAY! I'M MORE SWAG!"

"I guess Shrewpaw wins, then," Cinderpelt shrugged.

_**A/N: Remember: GUEST REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED!**_

_**And plus, take a look a Brokenstar The Den Renovator!. It's really cute, and I'm so disappointed there weren't many views.**_


	36. 4:32 Foxleap, Breezepelt, Lionblaze

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Breezepelt, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Ravenpaw's Cafe!"

"First question: Have you ever slipped in fox dung?"

"Possibly..." Lionblaze's eyes dart around.

The other two answered no.

"I guess Foxleap gets a point because he's the most desirable cat here."

"Really?" Foxleap gasped. "I'm desirable?"

"Out of the current choices, it looks like it."

"Cool!"

"Now we have to just do some explaining to Handsomehandsome if you win."

Foxleap's joy faded.

"Next question: White or black?"

"That's...racist," Lionblaze pointed out.

"To some. Black," Breezepelt meowed.

"I don't know. White, I guess. Black reminds me of the Dark Forest," Foxleap shrugged.

"Foxleap gets a point because I want to see what Handsomehandsome does to you."

"Foxleap has two points."

"Last question: What's your favorite pork product?"

"SAUSAGES!" Blackstar yowled from the audience.

"BACON!" Breezepelt yowled.

"YEAH!" The other two screamed.

"Breezepelt gets a point, even though I hate him, but it doesn't matter because Fioxleap won."

_**A/N: Slimcloud:  
Sorry I didn't use all the questions. I changed the mud to fox poo and I didn't at all include the flower one. That's okay though, isn't it?**_

_**I think my writer's block is going away for this show, too. YAAY!**_

_**And of course, still accepting toms.**_


	37. 4:33 Jayfeather, Onestar, Tallstar

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Onestar, Tallstar, and Jayfeather, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Firestar's museum of Mary-Sues And Gary-Stus!"

"Hi, Cindy," Onestar dreamily meowed, "Can I automatically win? I like you." Cinderpelt turned red.

"DON'T MAKE ME CALL BROKENSTAR'S MICROWAVE ON YOU!"

"No, please, HAVE MERCY!" He cowered.

"Good. Don't call me Cindy, either. Mistystar, go ahead and give Onestar..."

"Really?"

"Negative one million points."

"Aww."

"First question: Do you think you have superpowers?"

"I _do_," Jayfeather grumbled, "Or, I did, until stupid StarClan took them away."

"I have the power of attracting certain gray she-cats," Onestar sighed, "We're like magnets, Cinderpelt. I'm the north pole and you're the south." He joined his fingers together.

"That's...disgusting," Cinderpelt meowed.

"When I was young I always pretended I could fly," Tallstar answered.

"I guess Jayfeather gets a point. Next question: What's your favorite fast food place?"

"We didn't have those fancy quick-food places to eat like you youngsters," Tallstar rasped in his old man voice.

"I like Burger Prince. It's your favorite, too," Onestar, again, sighed.

"Ummm, I think you're needed, Brokenstar."

"NOO! NOOO!" Brokenstar brought his microwave, which was big enough to put a cat (hinthint) grabbed Onestar, wrapped the WindClan leader in plastic wrap, and stuffed him in. He set it for five minutes.

"Good. Stalkers don't belong on this show."

"Mac And Cheese Donalds, I guess, maybe," Jayfeather shrugged.

"Well, Jayfeather was the only one that answered that's still here, so he gets a point."

"Jayfeather has a point."

"Last question: What emotion do you feel on an everyday basis?"

"I feel grumpy." Jayfeather.

"I feel confused with all that...tek-nolojy? Is that how you say it?" Tallstar.

"Jayfeather gets a point so there won't be a tiebreaker. He wins."


	38. 4:34 Stonepelt, Sunstar, Shellheart

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Sunstar, Stonepelt, and Shellheart, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Cat&amp;Body Works! It's Random Day again!"

"Wait, hold on-I have to go with one of _them_?" Cinderpelt asked, shocked.

"Yup!"

Oh, come on! We're not _that _old!" Stonepelt scoffed.

"What, young lady?" Shellheart asked, hopefully to Cinderpelt and not Stonepelt, cupping his paw around his ear.

"Never mind. First question: Can you eat a vacuum cleaner?"

"YEAH!" Lionblaze yowled from the audience.

"What?" Shellheart asked.

"I have sense! Why would I do that?" Sunstar asked.

"Well, you apparently didn't have enough sense to give Tigerstar another mentor," Cinderpelt pointed out.

"I didn't think that would happen!"

"Yeah. Sure."

Sunstar grumbled to himself. For some reason, it was about apple pie.

Stonepelt shook his head. "Uh, no."

"Stonepelt gets a point because I don't want to date an old oldie. I'll only have to date an oldie. Say, I just noticed that all of your named start with an 'S'. Next question: DID YOU KNOW THAT CASHEWS COME FROM A FRUIT?!"

"What?" Shellheart asked.

"I have the _sense _it takes to say a straightforward no," Sunstar meowed.

"Er, no you don't," Cinderpelt reminded him.

He snarled at her and started mumbling about apple pies again. Maybe he was hungry?

"Um, no, I guess I didn't," Stonepelt shrugged.

"Stonepelt gets another point."

"Stonepelt has two points."

"Last question: Are your pants the most important thing in the world to you?"

"What?"

"No, because I have _sense_."

"No."

"Stonepelt gets a point, and he wins. At least he's not _too _old."


	39. 4:35 Firestar, Whitestorm, Oakheart

**_A/N: WTH?! I SWEAR I updated yesterday! Oh well. Two __today._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Firestar, Whitestorm, and Oakheart, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Cloudstar's Cotton Candy Palace!"

"First question: Cataro or Furrari?"

"Cataro," Whitestorm answered.

"Spottedleaf once spent a lot to make a bright orange Furrari manufactured..." Firestar, again, drifted off. Sandstorm clearly scowled in the audience. He smiled.

"Furrari, I guess," Oakheart shrugged, "Since I like Pawrsche best, anyway."

"Wait," Cinderpelt meowed, "But mine was sold as a Worsche."

"They changed the name when they moved to Catlanta."

"Ah. Well, I guess Oakheart gets a point. Next question: Sweet or sour?"

"I AM THE ULTIMATE SOUR LOVER." Oakheat stuffed five warheads in his mouth and didn't even wince.

"I don't care," Whitestorm meowed.

"Sweet, like Spo-SANDSTORM," Firestar quickly corrected himself.

"Wow. She _really _keeps you in line. But, Oakheart gets a point because I LOVE warheads."

"Oakheart has two points."

"Last question: What's the weirdest wrong number text you've ever gotten?"

"I got one once that said 'bumblestripes gone meet me at moonrise'. I guess Dovewing, maybe?" Oakheart meowed.

"NO!" Dovewing yowled from the audience.

"I got one last night that said 'my calculator's busted. got any apples?'" Whitestorm answered.

"Nah," Firestar shrugged.

"Well, Oakheart gets a point, but he wins anyway, so, alright, I guess."

_**A/N: I HAVEN'T READ:**_  
_**SkyClan's Destiny**_  
_**Any Dawn of the Clans book other than The Sun Trail**_

_**Thanks!**_


	40. 4:36 Silverhawk, Ashfur, Firestar

**_A/N: I just realized I have more chapters than Win A Date With Nightcloud. I think :)_**

"Welcome to Win A Date With _Cinderpelt_ 2! Today's contestants are Ashfur, Silverhawk, and Firestar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Blackstar's Bigfoot Sighting Grounds! And an addition: From now on, every day will have Random Day-like questions!"

"Wasn't he Black_foot_ when he opened it?" Cinderpelt asked.

"I think so."

"First question: Who's your favorite Dark Forest cat?"

"Well, _me_, apparently," Silverhawk answered.

"None of them! They're all evil and unmoral!" Firestar protested.

"Hawkfrost, I guess," Ashfur shrugged, "After all, we both hated Bramblestar."

"Well, I guess Silverhawk gets a point, because I don't like Ashfur. Next question: Do you like waffles?"

"NO! I HATE THEM! THEY'RE UNMORAL AND THEY ROB HOUSES!" Firestar yowled, burning frozen waffles.

"You're actually toasting those waffles just right," Ashfur meowed as he took a waffle from him. Firestar gasped.

Ashfur shrugged. "So? You didn't want it." He took a bite.

"SINISTERNESS!" Firestar pointed his paw to him.

"Is that even a word?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Um, sure," Silverhawk meowed.

"Silverhawk gets another point."

"Silverhawk has two points."

"Last question: Can you play a tuba?"

"THEY'RE UNMORAL!" Firestar.

Cinderpelt raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really _have to say 'moral or 'unmoral' in every sentence?"

"YES! I'M SETTING A MORAL EXAMPLE FOR KITS!"

Cinderpelt face-pawed. "I don't believe this."

The other two said no.

"Well, the right answer on the card was yes, but heck, there's a winner anyway, so all of you get a point and Silverhawk wins."

_**A/N: Okay guys. I know it's been FOREVER. I'm rea**_**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly_**_** sorry.**_

**_And pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease review. I want to make it to 100 by the end of the season._**

**_Too many ls?_**


	41. 4:37 Graystripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather

_**Sorry about this being a repeat chapter. You guys know more about this story than I do ;)  
Well, here it is.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Graystripe, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to the Moonpool, the world's best public pool! Seriously, there's no kits allowed, so there's no pee in it."

"First question: Pancakes or chocolate?"

"Chocolate. Definitely." Graystripew meowed as he stuffed a candy bar in his mouth.

"gtjktyjjjkgv ...jo;/i9liuol;43e4irh;a3l," Lionblaze randomly answered.

"I like neither because they make me happy," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Um, Graystripe gets a point. Next question: When was the last time you farted?"

"/lk-/op['0po'fXplg l./f;05rp/Gir54eiotfl./ps0dp0zs," Lionblaze again randomly answered.

"I hate that song," Jayfeather again grumbled.

"Which one?" Lionblaze asked, in English this time. "Beans beans theyre good 4 ur heart the more u eat the more u fart the more u fart the better u feel so have some beans with every meal?"

"Yes."

Graystripe didn't answer and just watched them.

"Lionblaze gets a point, I guess."

"Graystripe and Lionblaze each have a point."

"Last question: Is picking your nose fun?"

"tjyku768o90rt-;T'^_"dGR:"t'gl b'rt[o{"5-t\w,kog," Lionblaze again again randomly answered.

"NO," Jayfeather again again grumbled.

Graystripe again just said nothing.

"Give Jayfeather a point."

"We have a three way tie!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yup!"

"Come ON! Fine. Is your refrigerator running?"

"No, and I'm _not _going to catch it because I'm too grumpy."

"7ilfi8fu,sik;q93w['p03aiuri,sfls."

"..."

Lionblaze gets a point."

"FJHYIKGKUGJYGTK&amp;UGKUYT&amp;KTGK&amp;TJGKTE^%$J!"


	42. 4:38 Hawkfrost, Blackstar, Bramblestar

_**A/N: I checked, but I didn't see one like 41. Huh. Anyway, If I did, oops.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Hawkfrost, Bramblestar, and Blackstar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Hollyleaf's And Fallen Leaves's Tunnel Museum!"

"My sausage company was shut down," Blackstar pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you. First-" Cinderpelt began.

"But I sell bacon now!"

"Alright, fine! First question: Who do you hate most?"

"Bramblestar," Hawkfrost grumbled.

"Oh come _on_! Grow up already!" Bramblestar hissed back.

"You killed me twice, you know."

"Because you killed my daughter and took one of my leader's lives."

"So? She's not even your daughter."

"We're technically related."

"Oh?"

"I hate anyone that gives Russetfur 'that look'!" Blackstar called out.

"What kind of look? Evil? Good? Flirty?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Flirty."

"What if it's another she-cat?"

"That's...weird."

"Bramblestar gets a point. Next question: How many she-cats do you think you attract per week?"

"165,980,935,476,432,598,120,660," Hawkfrost meowed.

Cinderpelt looked at him. "That...might be correct. I don't care. He gets a point."

"So Brablestar and Hawkfrost each have a point."

"Last question: Chocolate donuts or plain donuts?"

"Chocolate," Bramblestar meowed.

"I don't care. I like pannuts anyway," the white leader shrugged.

"Pannut?" Cinderpelt asked.

"A donut that's like a pancake."

"Is that even possible?"

"..."

"Plain," Hawkfrost nodded.

"Hawkfrost gets a point."

"Hawkfrost wins!"

"Cool."

**_A/N: 94! YAY! Six more and there'll be 100!  
_****_I'm also doing quizzes now. You CAN'T look this one up on Warriors Wiki. Don't believe me? Going to anyway? Take a look at the question._**

**_Are Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze actually related to Bramblestar by blood? How many generations apart are they?_**

**_And send in she-cats this time._**


	43. 4:39 Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern

_**100 REVIEWS! AWESOME GUYS! THANKS! Come here for the party:  
topic/156901/128047856/1/COME-ON-EVERYONE-100-REVIEWS  
**_

_**It seems you guys didn't understand the question. I thought that might happen. They're fourth cousins. One of Bramblestar's grandparents is Leapordfoot, whose brother is Redtail, his great uncle. Redtail and Brindleface had Sandstorm, who with Firestar had Leafpool, and Leafpool had Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. And if this is true, because Brindleface had other kits, Squirrelflight was admired by her half-uncle.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Brokenstar! Today's contestants are Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail, and Broklenstar will take the winner to Flametail's Ice Skating Rink!"

"Okay, I hate ice skating, but first question: Can you fit your foot in your mouth?"

Honeyfern flinched. "No! Why would I want to do that?"

"I know!" Poppyfrost agreed.

"Because it's fun!" Hazeltail meowed with her foot in her mouth.

"Give Hazeltail a point. Next question: Do you like Berrynose?"

"YES." Honeyfern and Poppyfrost answered instantly. They looked at each other.

"I _thought _we were in good terms," Honeyfern told her.

"He's my mate," the tortoiseshell pointed out.

"I HAD HIM FIRST!"

"TOO BAD!"

"Ladies, ladies!" Hazeltail meowed frantically. "No need to fight! And no, he's my brother and liking him would be just weird."

"Well, I'll give a point to-wait a minute. There aren't supposed to be answers on the cards. The answer on here is yes. Who writes these?"

Mistystar whistled and her eyes darted around.

"YOU LIKE BERRYNOSE?" He screeched.

"Awwww," the audience cooed.

"NO!" Poppyfrost yowled. "NOT AWW! I'LL KILL YOU!" She attacked the scorekeeper.

"Hey!" Brokenstar whacked her with a stapler.

"As I was saying," he continued, "to make Mistystar happy I'll give Honeyfern and Poopyfrost points. Now what's the score?"

"Everyone has one point."

"Last question: Who would you save at the cost of your life?"

"Honeyfern," Poppyfrost mewed.

"Poppyfrost," Honeyfern returned.

"Alright, you two have _serious _mood swings. Anyone I love, I guess."

"And that would be who?" Brokenstar's eyebrow raised.

"I'm not getting into that."

"Hazeltail gets a point because she's the only sane one here. Now who won?"

"Hazeltail. And if you include being able to put your foot in your mouth as sane, then, your not either."

"So I guess I'm dating Hazeltail. Cool."

_**So here's today's question:**_

_**Who is Sweetbriar's son's mate's kit's son's mate's sister's kits' ancestor?**_

_**You can actually sort of get this one on Warriors Wiki.**_

**_I actually don't need any toms! I've gotten so many lately (thanks!) I've been doing quite well!_**


	44. 4:40 Jagged Peak, Swi Gray Wing

_**Crap! I just noticed the copied chapter. I'll edit it out during the break, which will be tomorrow. Sorry for not updating, too. And the answer to last episode was Wind. And I don't know Dawn of the Clans; I've only read The Sun Trail, so, my knowledge may not be up to date.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Jagged Peak, Gray Wing, and Swiftpaw, and the winner will take Cinderpelt on a four-day cruise in the Baclawmas!"

"First question: Apples or oranges?"

"Apple. By the way, what kind of question IS that?" Gray Wing answered.

"MY FOOT." Meowed Jagged Peak.

"What?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Umm, oranges?" Swiftpaw raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with asking you your favorite fruits? Swiftpaw gets a point. Next question: Awesomeness or weirdness?"

"Awesomeness because in some cases they're about the same," Swiftpaw explained.

"MY FOOT." Jagged Peak mewed again.

"Umm, I take that as weirdness," Cinderpelt meowed.

"I, don't, really, care..." Gray wing shuffled his chair, which was closest to Cinderpelt, away.

"Come on! What's it with you? Swiftpaw gets a point. Swiftpaw already wins, so he gets another point. And he wins."

Jagged Peak groaned. "But my footie foot foot..."

"There's something WRONG with you."

_**A/N: Again, sorry. And I decided not to do questions, mostly because it's the end of the season. And please send in requests through PM now because I've heard about FanFiction deleting people's stories and LawlClan reporting them because of stuff like that. If you're a guest, you can review, and I'll record what you put, and delete it. How's that sound? And I'm doing A Q/A every day in the break (if I can), so make sure you send in questions for the cast! The cast members are: Cinderpelt, Mistystar, Brownleaf, Brokenstar, and Lilyheart.**_

_**So...  
**_

_**GET OUT!  
GET OUT!  
GET OUTTA MY DREAMS!**_


	45. 5:41 Hailstar, Clawface, Firestar

_**So...I didn't really get requests, review or PM, for the Q/A. That's okay. And the reason I didn't update yesterday was because I didn't realize it was the day after the fourth day of the break...oops. And I'm now no longer doing two updates if I forget a day unless I've already started.**_

"Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Hailstar, Firestar, and Clawface, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Onestar's Wig Shop!"

"Why would I need to go there?" Cinderpelt asked, stroking her silky, thick fur. "And why does Firestar have to be here almost every other episode?"

Mistystar shrugged. "It's what the fans want. And maybe you don't. Onestar opened it when he was a warrior, anyway, and if a _certain _contestant wins, they'll have to go there." Her eyes drifted towards Clawface.

"I'm not bald!" He whined. "I'm not even patchy! It's just a few scars here and there!"

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. First question: Do you like rainbows and butterflies?"

"No. They're too darn happy," Clawface sneered.

"Um, sure," Hailstar meowed.

"Yes, because it resembles goodness and morality," Firestar answered.

"See?" Cinderpelt scoffed. "_That's _the reason I complained! I liked him as Fire_heart_!" She made a sighing noise with her lips that sounded somewhat like a balloon deflating. "Just give Hailstar a point. Next question: Have you ever drank a six-pack of Pawpsi and six packs of Pop-Crystals?"

"Yeah," Clawface sighed, remembering happy memories, "Antpelt dared me to in the Dark Forest. I did it and I almost exploded. He was so cool. And then darn _Ivypoo _came along..." he snarled.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Foxleap yowled in the crowd.

He sneered at the tabby. "Seriously? Ivypool wrote a book called Ivypool's Guide To Being A Single Mom Who Married A Selfish Prankster!" Foxleap gasped.

"Why you-"

"Hey! Hey! We've got a gameshow to finish!" Cinderpelt interrupted. "What about you two?"

"No! It means you don't care about your life! Leafpool tested it; she proved that if you do that, you _will _die."

Cinderpelt sighed in relief. "_Finally_, you didn't use 'moral' in a sentence."

"Oh yeah! It usually means you're unmoral if you don't care about your life! Thanks, Cinder-boo! I mean Cinderpelt!" Cinderpelt turned red.

"'_CINDER-BOO?!_'" Of course, you can guess who this is. Hint: She's pale ginger with pale green eyes. Another hint: She's always there when he acts up.

"I'm sorry! It slipped! I don't know how! It never even happened when she was alive and mateless! Please don't hurt me!" The ginger tom threw his arms over his head.

"Well, that stuff had just come out when I was young," Hailstar quickly began, almost eager to end their fight, "And I remember the commercial, so no, I haven't."

"Give...I don't know. Clawface a point. Now what's the score?"

"Hailstar and Clawface are tied."

"Then just give Clawface a point. He _needs _to win," she looked at a particularly wide, hairless scar, "and I really want to see those four fight."

"Who?" Mistystar asked.

"Firestar and Sandstorm and Clawface and Foxleap. Oh, nah, not the last two. I broke them up. Just the two that could use some serious couple counseling."

"Why?"

"It's funny, Mistystar. Especially when she puts him in the corner when she wins, which is a 99.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 percent chance."

"For the last time, I don't need a wig!" Clawface complained. Suddenly, all his hair fell of for some reason. Everyone laughed so hard at naked Clawface.

"Maybe I do," he meowed while slipping on a bathrobe.

**_So, again, please send in requests through PM. Guests can review, and they'll be recorded (RECORDED, not REPORTED) and deleted._**

**_It's down there, people._**

**_And sorry it was so late. But I think I'm pretty sure (if that makes sense) that my author's block for this is clearing up._**


	46. 5:42 Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Purdy

**_Hey, Earthlings *sniffle*. It's been *sniffle* a SUPER long time. Don't *sniffle* worry, they aren't sad, crying sniffles *sniffle*. I have a really bad cold. I felt truly sick yesterday. Well *sniffle* anyway, here's today's chapter._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Dustpelt, Purdy, and Brackenfur-"

"WHAT?!" Brownleaf screeched from her camera. Her eyes were doing that weird cartoony thing when one gets bigger the other gets smaller, back and forth, really fast. Yeah. That... thing.

Mistystar shrugged. "It's what the fans want. Sorry."

She launched into quick prayer to StarClan.

"As I was saying, the winner-"

"Who _won't _be Brackenfur," Brownleaf insisted.

"A-hem," Mistystar coughed, "The winner will take Cinderpelt to Splash's Water Park."

"I'm sorry, Brownie. Don't kill me if I win!" Brackenfur begged.

"Well," Cinderpelt meowed, "you're my brother, so that seriously decreases your chance. Remember that first time he was on, on one of the first episodes?"

She huffed. "Don't remind me."

"At least he didn't win."

"Just start the _frickin'_ show!" That was likely _serious _profanity to Brownleaf.

"They're all like, super old too, so, yeah. First question: Daffodil or cherry blossom?"

"Well, there was an ol' Upwalker that always smelled like a cherry that I saw every day..."

Cinderpelt groaned. "Could you just stop it with the-" She stuck her teeth out and sagged her eyes, making her look like a diseased elder or something. "'Weall theyre waws thiys owne tyme' and 'I rememba way back wheyn'." She returned to normal. "Just answer the question." _**(A/N: Translation: Well there was this one time; I remember way back when)**_

Purdy looked slightly hurt. "O-okay. Fine." He started pouting lightly.

"Suck it up," she growled.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him," Dustpelt meowed, stroking the other brown tabby and whispering to him.

"I... take that as cherry blossom. Brackenfur?"

"Umm, daffodils?" He answered.

"I don't care about dating my brother. Give Brackenfur a point!"

"NUUUU!" Brownleaf cried. Her eyes did the cartoon thing again.

"Yeah, there's another reason I gave him a point. Seeing Brownleaf mad is funny. Next question: Unicorns, dragons, or monkeys?"

"Unicorns...?" Brackenfur asked. "Where did these questions come from?"

"Dragons because once... I liked dragons a lot," Purdy rushed.

"See? Dustpelt scoffed.

"So? Unicorns... Brackenfur gets a point."

"**_ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFDSAASDFGHJKLKJHGYUIKJBVCFDRT^&amp;*UJHGFDRT^YUJHGF!_**" Brownleaf screeched from her camera and attacked Cinderpelt. Mistystar ran to the camera.

"Um, so, I guess Brownleaf'll have to get over it because he won... oh look, a meteor hurtling toward us..." She turned off the camera.

_**Thanks for the requests! Hazelfeather, I'll get to your last request on the next episode. How's that sound?**_

_**Oh, by the way, if you laughed when Brackenfur got his points, I'll have your fur, thank you (because my personal OC is Brownleaf? Do I really need to explain every time?) ;)**_


	47. 5:43 Spiderleg, Cloudtail, Tallstar

_**Happy Valentine's, guys! I should've posted yesterday's today. That would be plain funny with a forced cheat with your sister on the day of love XD**_

_**Anyway, here's today's chapter.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are-"

"Not Brackenfur!"Brownleaf happily sang.

"...Right. The contestants are Cloudtaiil, Spiderleg, and Tallstar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Mapleshade's Couple Counseling."

"_Mapleshade's Couple Counseling?_" Cinderpelt asked. "I'm not marrying them too, am I?"

"What, you got a better idea for Valentine's?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, I do. Cherrytail's Cheery Milkshakes, Brightheart's Couples Museum, banana picking, ThornclawxMistystar's Emporium Of Stupid Ships, you know. That."

"Wait, I own a museum?! And people paired me up with THORNCLAW?!"

"Uh, yeah. Neither of you had a known mate, so you're paired with him."

"But we're all the way across the lake! And I already have a mate! Hmph. Just go banana picking."

"Yay, banana picking!"

"Nah, go to the museum I didn't know I owned."

"Aww."

Mistystar sighed. "_Then _you can go banana picking."

"Yay! First question: What would you do if you were deep-sea diving and suddenly a giant eel tried to eat you?"

"Um, I would swim," Spiderleg answered.

"I would probably be too terrified to do anything, so I's just let it eat me," Cloudtail meowed.

"Sane cats don't even do that. Not in my day, at least. I don't know what you youngsters do now, though," Tallstar explained.

"Give Spiderleg a point. Next question: Krunchy Kreme Donuts or buttered popcorn?"

"Ooh, that's really hard. I can't answer that one," Cloudtail admitted.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm going with donuts," Spiderleg decided.

"I remember Krunchy Kremes, back when they came out. I'm going with them too," Tallstar agreed.

"It's a good thing Tallstar isn't as bad as Purdy. All three of you get a point. What's the score?"

"Spiderleg has two points and Tallstar and Cloudtail have one point."

"Okay. Last question: If you had a pet caterpillar, what would you name it?"

"Gary, after my gary-stu uncle," Cloudtail meowed.

"Maybe Leaf. That makes sense," Tallstar nodded his head.

"I'll name mine Toilet," Spiderleg finally decided.

"I'd... rather date an oldie than a cat that needs Silverstream's help! Because you know, she stays and re-sanes insane cats? Give Tallstar two points. Now we'll hurry up in the museum and then go straight to banana picking."


	48. Kestrelflight, Lionblaze, Thrushpelt

**_Oh, gosh. Ashkit and Fogkit are LONG due to become Ashpaw and Fogpaw! They should've started school a REALLY long time back... well, they have now. I'll make sure to add 'paw now! And some exciting news at the end of the chapter._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Kestrelflight, Lionblaze, and Thrushpelt, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to... a gallon of milk and cheese? Oh, wait, that's my shopping list. The winner will take Cinderpelt to the local Five Clans' Burgers and Fries!"

"FIVE CLANS'?!" Cinderpelt gasped. "OMSC, I love those guys! First question: Have you ever attempted to swallow a mattress? Now hurry up, I'm ready to go to Five Clans'."

"Yes," Lionblaze meowed. "Who hasn't?"

"Sane cats," Cinderpelt replied.

"Oh. Guess I'm insane then!"

"Uh, yeah, you kind of are."

The other two said no.

"Thrushpelt and Kestrelflight get points. Next question: How did you get your degree? Like, online or on a campus? Except for maybe Lionblaze."

"Hey! I actually have one! And it's online, you could say!" he protested.

Cinderpelt's eyebrow raised. "You do?"

"Yeah! See?" He pulled a laptop out of nowhere. He typed something, went to a printer backstage (how did he know there was a printer?), and gave her a slip of paper. "See? You just print it! You now have a doctorate degree in tuna autopsy."

"Umm, that's... great. And besides, you don't need a degree in _that _nitty-gritty of a profession. You get a degree in marine biology, study tuna, and get a license in autopsying tuna. Oh man, thinking about tuna... that makes my mouth water."

"I got mine in a college. We didn't have Internet when I was a student," Thrushpelt meowed.

"Mine was on a campus too," Kestrelflight answered.

"Give Kestrelflight and Thrushpelt points again. Each of them except Lionblaze have two, don't they?"

Mistystar nodded her head.

"Alright. I'm ready to go to Five Clans', so I'll just get to the basics. Last question: Do you want to win?"

"Well," Kestrelflight explained, "considering that it wouldn't matter because I don't have a mate, even though Brownleaf's a friend of mine-"

"Wait, _that's _how you knew what her favorite sundae was?" Mistystar asked.

"Yeah. Breezepelt introduced us. She would always make that one, and one day I tried it, and it was awesome."

"So you didn't stalk her or something?"

"Why would I do that? Anyway, though, and I really like Five Clans' too, sure. And by the way, congrats Brownleaf."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I would probably just eat the whole thing, walls, customers, and all, so," Lionblaze shrugged as an answer.

"Sure," Thrushpelt meowed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Cinderpelt asked. "Brownleaf, did something happen? Did you graduate? I've been hearing you've been working at your online degree pretty hard."

"Then why did she move to Breezepelt's if she was working on online?" Mistystar inquired.

"He had a better Internet connection," Brownleaf replied. "And no, I didn't graduate."

"Then what happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Kestrelflight wins. Now hurry up, we're going to Five Clans' NOW."

* * *

Cinderpelt was halfway through her double bacon burger and fries when her phone vibrated. She put down her burger and picked it up. It was from Brownleaf. It sid:

Brownleaf: Hey, Cinderpelt. I said I'd tell you and here it is. I'm pregnant.

**_That's I guess why she was so happy, not just about Brackenfur not being there. She should give birth to her second litter right after the last episode in the season._**

**_By the way, Five Clans' Burgers and Fries is based off of Five Guys' Burgers and Fries, and I have gone to one of them. They have some of the best fries I've ever had at a commercial restaurant (because homemade fries are WAY better). _**

**_REVIEW/PM TIME!_**


	49. 5:44 Whitewing, Ferncloud, Hazeltail

**_For some reason, I can't type well today. Don't know why._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Brokenstar! Today's contestants are Whitewing, Hazeltail and Ferncloud, and the winner will be taken to Cat&amp;Body Works! It's Random Day, with she-cats! Too bad Cinderpelt isn't here! She just wanted to stay home today."

"WHAT?!" Cinderpelt spit out her coffee. She was sitting on her couch watching Win A Date With Brokenstar.

"Ha, ha. First question: Do you want to shave my back?" He held up shaving cream and a razor.

Whitewing gagged. "No... thanks."

"No, I'm good," Ferncloud rushed.

Hazeltail just barfed. All over Ferncloud.

"Eww!" She made a face in disgust.

The custodian, Patch (the one from Tigerstar &amp; Sasha), handed her some paper towels.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not _that _bad. Just give Ferncloud a point. Second question: Did a potato fly around my room before you came?"

"No...?" Ferncloud answered.

"How would I know? I wasn't even there!" Whitewing meowed.

Hazeltail was taken home because she was sick.

"You know, you're no fun. Give Whitewing a point. What's the score?"

"Whitewing and Ferncloud each have a point."

"Last question: Have you ever tried to hitch a ride on a ceiling fan?"

"Why would I do that?" Whitewing asked.

He sighed.

"Umm, no, I haven't," Ferncloud meowed.

"That's what I wanted! Give Ferncloud A point. She wins, doesn't she?"

"Yup!"

Ferncloud went into panic mode. "At least you look a little like Dustpelt. Maybe I can imaging you as him?"

_**I think I did a good job typing, actually.**_

_**I wonder what Ferncloud will do. I wonder if Brokenstar'll make her shave his back hair. Probably XD**_

_**So anyway, yeah. Review/PM...**_


	50. 5:45 Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Hawkfrost

**_It's official. My writer's block for Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2 has officially left. It has been officially officialized (is that even a word?) by the official Tribe Of Official Stuff. Yup. Pretty official._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Cloudtail, Hawkfrost, and Brackenfur, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Whitestorm's Huricane Donut Shop!"

Brownleaf gave an evil glare to Brackenfur that said _you-will-SO-be-sleeping-in-the-yard-tonight-or-worse_.

"I'm handsome," Hawkfrost meowed coolly.

"I'm awesome," Cloudtail meowed calmly.

"I'm scared," Brackenfur meowed, shaking.

"First question: What will your mate say if you win?"

Cloudtail and Brackenfur exchanged glances.

"How do you always forget?" Cinderpelt asked to Cloudtail.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yowled.

"Well, you can't run out now."

"I don't even have a mate, so no one would disapprove," Hawkfrost slightly urged. He was as awesome as Tigerstar.

"Heck, give Hawkfrost a point because he's awesome. Next question: Tardar sauce or ketchup?"

"Like on fried fish? Ketchup," Cloudtail answered.

"Ketchup," Brackenfur agreed. Both were much less nervous and placing all hope of seeing the next day on Hawkfrost.

"Tardar sauce," he meowed.

"Hawkfrost gets a point!"

Brackenfur and Cloudtail sighed in relief.

"Give Cloudtail _three _points."

"WHAT?!" Cloudtail, Brightheart (from the audience, of course) and Hawkfrost screeched.

"So Cloudtail has three points and Hawkfrost has two," Mistystar reported.

"What? I wanted to see what it was like when Brightheart was mad. Last question: How do you feel right now?"

"Relieved," Brackenfur sighed.

"Mad! I should win!" Hawkfrost protested. "I'm too awesome to lose!"

"Extremely terrified," Cloudtail rocked back and forth in his seat.

"Eh, he's right. Hawkfrost gets two points, and he wins."

**_Alright. I need some fresh choices, like other than the Clans. Yeah. Like that. Remember, through PM unless you're a guest._**


	51. 5:46 Stick, Jayfeather, Sharpclaw

**_I'm SO sorry for not updating. I was busy/playing Roblox. Sorry._**

**_For some reason my fingers smell like Parmesan cheese..._**

**_And I think a coconut just fell off a pine tree in the front yard._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Stick, Jayfeather, and Sharpclaw, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Princess's Royal Island Resorts!"

"Stiiiiiiiiiick," Jayfeather moaned. He collapsed on the tom.

"Get offa me!" (...what's his name? He was only mentioned once and all... oh yeah) Stick complained, shoving Jayfeather off. "You were the one that broke your precious little stick!"

"But-"

"You are not gonna bootiehole me!"

"Hmph."

"First question: What's your best comeback to someone telling you you're ugly?"

"Well you look like an avacado!" Sharpclaw instantly shot back.

"Really?" Cinderpelt looked at him. "You said that?"

"Yes!"

"I would say 'Know how I became blind? I looked at you.'," Jayfeather meowed.

"I would do nothing and look at 'em. With a death stare. An evil death stare," Stick answered.

"Give Jayfeather a point. I liked his. Next question: Would you rather blow bubbles, eat ice cream, or worship a dancing peanut?"

"Eat ice cream 'cause everyone should," Stick replied.

"Blow bubbles," Sharpclaw meowed. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"None of the above," Jayfeather answered.

"Give Stick a point."

"Jayfeather and Stick have a point each. By the way, you don't like our medicine cat, right?"

"Who, Mothwing?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, Willowshine."

"Ew, no. I don't know why people paired us up. I love Briarlight."

"Last question: Are you a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater?" **_(A/N: I'll explain later)_**

All answered no, except for Stick. Hey, for all we know, he could be one!

"Give Stick a point. He wins!"

**_The last question was the result of two classmates always going to the front of the room to sing. One sings the song and the other one dances. Our class is extremely crazy. I make up about 50% of that craziness, though._**

**_I will use the non-Clan cats I received in the next episode!_**


	52. 5:47 Stoneteller, Stoneteller, Jake

**_UGH. Internet was so lousy today. It kept saying 'PLEASE RELOAD'. But it's okay now._**

**_AND THIS IS THE LONGEST RUNNING WARRIORS WIN A DATE WITH! WOOO!_**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Stoneteller, Stoneteller, and Jake, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Milkfur's Dairy Sweets!"

"Erm, which Stonetellers?" Cinderpelt asked.

"The younger one and the super old one," Mistystar explained.

"Oh. I'm just calling you guys Stoneteller and Crag, 'kay? First question: Who is your best friend in the entire world?"

"Tallstar. Isn't that obvious?" Jake asked.

"The books didn't go into enough detail for me, so I can't answer that question," Stoneteller rasped.

"Um, I don't really care, as long as they don't want to, you know, murder me or something," Crag shrugged.

"Jake gets a point. Next question: Is being factionless better or worse than being dead?"

"Huh?" Crag asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"The books didn't go into enough detail for me, so I can't answer that question," Stoneteller meowed again.

"...Right. Give Crag and Jake a point each."

"Jake has two points and Crag has one."

"Last question: Wait... I didn't write this one."

"Oh no," Brownleaf fretted. "This isn't one of our secrets again, is it?"

"No, I think _Mistystar_," she eyed the scorekeeper, "wrote this one."

"What?" She scoffed.

"It invades personal privacy! But then again, this show is extremely weird. Fine. I'll say it."

Mistystar smiled.

"Last question: What do you read while on the can?"

"Nothing. But I concentrate," Jake meowed.

"Eeeew!" The crowd stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"Nothing," Crag repeated Jake.

"The books didn't go into enough detail for me, so I can't answer that question," Stoneteller meowed. A shocky noise came from him.

"What?" Cinderpelt wondered. She went to him and he exploded into electrical bits and pieces. "That was... extremely weird. No one gets a point, and Jake won."

**_Well this one kinda short, but that's okay... right?_**

**_Now we need to leave Jake to concentrate. He's been in there for hours._**


	53. 5:48 Nightstar, Rowanstar, Mintfur

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Rowanstar, Mintfur, and Nightstar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes!"

"Please don't make me win!" Nightstar pouted.

"Why? You don't have a mate," Cinderpelt replied.

"I can't handle adrenaline coursing through my veins!"

"That almost sounded cool the way you said it. Give Nightstar three thousand points!"

"NUUUU!"

"JK."

"Huh?"

Cinderpelt sighed. "Never mind. First question: What is the color of your two favorite colors combined? Use your phone and look it up." **_(A/N: I felt colorful today. I provided color #s. Look them up on a site called colortools)_**

"I don't have a phone," Nightstar announced.

"Good for you. What are they?" she sighed.

"Cream and purple."

"Color number: CA7CD8. It's basically just a really pale purple."

"Lime green and gold: 80EB00. It's basically a slightly pale chartreuse," Rowanstar reported.

Mintfur scratched his forehead. "Yellow-green and sky-blue make 91CE8F. It's kind of like white slightly watered down with white. I can't really describe it."

"Hey, mine's cool," Brownleaf nodded her head.

"What is it?" Rowanstar asked.

"Hold on." She pulled up an image that took up the whole screen of her phone and showed it around and put it on the camera. It was like a pale indigo.

"Alright, I looked up all the colors. Mintfur's is coolest, so he gets a point. Next question: Homemade peanut brittle or chocolate?"

"Tough. Chocolate, though," Rowanstar decided.

"I'm gonna have to say peanut brittle," Mintfur meowed.

"Peanut brittle," Nightstar answered.

"Nightstar and Mintfur get points. Homemade peanut brittle is AWESOME."

"Mintfur has two points and Nightstar has one."

"Last question: Pawnda Express or Crystal?"

"I love Crystal," Mintfur meowed.

"Blech!" Rowanstar stuck out his tongue. "Pawnda!"

"I've never been to either," Nightstar answered.

"Rowanstar SO gets a point."

"Mintfur won with two points and Rowanstar and Nightstar tied with one."

Nightstar heaved a sigh of relief.

"Nah, give Nightstar two points! He wins!"

Nightstar froze.

**_Brownleaf's color was a mix of purple and aquamarine, just as additional information._**


	54. 5:49 Stormfur, Dustpelt, Foxleap

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Stormfur, Dustpelt, and Foxleap, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Socks's Sweaty-Sock Gym!"

"Why would I want to go there? It's just a cheapo gym with ONE toilet that has unflushed diarrhea." Cinderpelt scrunched up her nose.

"Um, TMI," Mistystar replied.

"Whatever. First question: Yogurt or muffins?"

"Muffins. ONLY if Brook made them. Otherwise neither, I hate yogurt," Stormfur meowed. The crowd gasped in horror. "What? I just don't like yogurt!" The crowd gasped again.

"YOGURT HATER! BROKENSTAR!" Cinderpelt called. You already know what happens.

"Muffins." Foxleap stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

"Either," Dustpelt shrugged.

"Foxleap and Dustpelt get points. Next question: Jigsaw or jigsaw puzzles?"

"I've never used a jigsaw, and I love puzzles, so jigsaw puzzles," Dustpelt answered.

"Jigsaw puzzles." Foxleap held up an assembled puzzle that fell apart. "Dang it."

"Give Foxleap a point... nah, Dustpelt. I like seeing her mad."

"So Dustpelt has two points and Foxleap has one."

Everyone covered their ears to prepare for Ferncloud's burst.

*cricket cricket cricket cricket cricket* The cricket stopped because a frog ate it.

"Well, she's not here today. Shame. She turns into Hulk."

At her home, Ferncloud turned into Hulk and destroyed the neighborhood.

"Last question: How many soccer balls can you fit in your mouth at one time?"

"One deflated one," Stormfur answered.

"Two pumped ones," Dustpelt mewed.

"Dustpelt gets point, and he wins."

Then everyone took shelter, waiting for Hulk Ferncloud to come and destroy the place.

_**So, kind of short, but okay?**_


	55. 5:50 Firestar, Tigerstar, Littlecloud

**_NEWS UPDATE: On my profile. PLEASE READ IT!_**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Firestar, Littlecloud, and Tigerstar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Shellheart's Beautiful Beaches And Aquariums!"

"What's up with all the marine stuff?" Brownleaf asked.

Mistystar shrugged. "Whoever sponsors us gets to be the prize."

"Sandstorm isn't here today," Firestar breathed in relief.

"Okay, your Sandstorm thing is kind of old," Cinderpelt commented. "First question: Is cheese cheese cheese your favorite favorite favorite?"

"Uhhhh, no. I'm lactose intolerant," Littlecloud explained.

Tigerstar's face transformed into :D. Seriously. Sideways and all.

"I like burritos best," Firestar answered.

"Tigerstar gets a point. Next question: If the medicine cat told you that you only had a moon left to live, how would you spend it?"

Tigerstar did :). "I would spend it at Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes."

Littlecloud and Firestar shrugged at the same time and tried to jinx each other.

"You can only jinx if you _said_ something at the same time," Cinderpelt explained.

"Oooohhhhhhh," they, of course, mewed at the same time.

By the way, they're saying all this at the same time. "Jinx!" "Double jinx!" "Triple jinx!"

"How do you do that after three?" Firestar asked.

"FOUR JINX!" Littlecloud shot out. "You owe me four sodas!"

"Tigerstar gets a point."

"Tigerstar has two points."

"Last question: What are pecans?"

"Nuts! That's easy!" Littlecloud excl;aimed.

"Nuts," Firestar agreed.

"Hmm. Not nuts," Tigerstar meowed. Firestar and Littlecloud looked at him like he was crazy.

"Tigerstar's right!" Cinderpelt announced. The two toms' jaws gaped and Tigerstar did the 'AWIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLEYEAH' as a victory dance.

"They're _drupes_!" She continued. "Tigerstar gets a point and he wins!"

**_So you don't need to send in toms because it's the end of the season. Hey, my timing works out perfectly!_**

**_And remember to read the news update on my profile._**

**_And if you're wondering about drupes, just look it up on Wikipedia. I learn crazy stuff in health class..._**


	56. 6:51 Fallen Leaves, Rowanstar, Mudclaw

**_I CAN EXPLAIN!_**

**_I haven't been able to update because I've either been walking for pleasure, shooting our BB gun, busy, or sleeping (because I got a total of about 9 hours of sleep in camp)._**

Lilyheart felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up. There was a new unread text. She went to it. It was from Brownleaf.

Brownleaf: It's a tom!

Lilyheart _finally _had a brother! She texted back.

Lilyheart: yay! whats he look like?  
Cinderpelt: Hey! Congrats! What's his name?

Brownleaf had texted to everyone she worked with.

Brownleaf: He actually looks almost exactly like Leafpool! And actually, I haven't named him yet. Hmm...  
Mistystar: Perhaps he could be Shatterkit?  
Brownleaf: After Brokenstar? Do you guys think he deserves a mini-Brokenstar?  
Cinderpelt: ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE'LL BE EVIL!  
Brownleaf: No he won't. Shatterkit it is!

* * *

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Rowanstar, Mudclaw - the one from ShadowClan - and Fallen Leaves, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Flowerstar's Gardens!"

"First question: What does the sun look like?"

"A yellow circle," Mudclaw meowed.

"Can't get simpler than that. Mudclaw gets a point. Next question: Wait - what? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Mistystar shrugged. "By the way, I write the questions now. I was feeling creative, okay?"

"I don't know. Enough to get by," Rowanstar meowed.

"Um, a lot," Mudclaw answered.

"Enough so that he could build a raft and not drown." Fallen Leaves folded his arms.

"Fallen Leaves gets a point, I guess."

"Mudclaw and Fallen Leaves each have a point."

"Last question: nbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnbnb?" **_(A/N: I banged my head on the keyboard. Don't ask.)_**

They all just looked around, not knowing what to say.

"Hmph. Fallen Leaves gets a point so there won't be a tiebreaker. He wins."

**_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

**_I have writer's block again! BOOOOO!_**


	57. 6:52 Firestar, Foxleap, Graystripe

**_Okay, guys. I've been reading a lot more than I've been writing. On top of that, I'm in a writing competition and I - HOLYMOLYI'VEGOTTATURNITINTHISWEEK! And I'm in the Young Scientist Challenge. My topic is AWESOME!_**

**AND****_ I still have writer's block. Thanks for the offer Spottedmist, but I think I can handle it. Nice 'stache, though._**

**_I DID NOT MAKE UP THESE QUESTIONS. I, er, _borrowed _then from Win A Date With Nightclud. Credit goes to Empress Tansy._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Foxleap, Graystripe, and Firestar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Hopekit's and Wishkit's Pizza Palace?...!"

Cinderpelt laughed. Once. Just one big laugh. "Oh man, this episode's gonna be _funny_! All three of you have mates! First question: If you could go back in time, what would you change?"

"I would go back to when you broke your leg. It was my fault. I should've kept my eye on you." He slumped in his chair. "I feel so unmoral."

"Really, Firestar?" Cinderpelt asked. "I'm _over _that. And by the way, the thing about you saying 'moral' in every sentence is really old. "

"Oh, so I don't have to do it anymore?"

"No. You _had _to?"

Firestar started prancing around. "I'm free! I'm free!" Then he jumped out a window and disappeared forever.

"..."

"Um, I would run and get Mudfur or Yellowfang or you _before_ Silverstream gave birth," Graystripe meowed.

"But what about _me_?" Millie yowled from the audience.

"Actually Millie, I like Slverstream better. First of all, you reminded me of her because she was first. Second, you hate our children-"

"Child_ren_? What do you mean? I love Briar-baby with all my heart!"

"But what about our other two kits?"

"What other two? As far as I know, we only had her. And I would know if we other kits!"

"Exactly!"

"I would go back to when I ate a pie." Everyone looked at Foxleap. He didn't say anything else.

"Seriously though, why did two out of three include me?"

Foxleap giggled. "You rhymed."

"You want to get into that?" Cinderpelt magically had a golden chain around her neck with a backwards cat, bracelets, a microphone, and shades.

"Uhhhhhhhh... no."

"Give Graystripe a point. Next question: What would you use as a weapon, shelter, and partner in a zombie apocalypse?"

"I would use an AK-47, anything I can find as a bunker, and anybody non-zombie would be my partner," Graystripe answered.

Cinderpelt nodded her head. "That's actually a good, flexible plan."

"My weapon would be a sponge, my shelter would be a sand castle, and my partner would by my plastic army man!" Foxleap exclaimed. Everyone looked at him again.

"Graystripe gets a point."

"Graystripe has two points."

"Last question: Do you think you'll get to StarClan?"

"Well, I'm already there, so yeah!" Foxleap answered.

"Yes," Graystripe meowed.

"Foxleap gets a point, but Graystripe wins."

"So where are we going again?"

"An pizza place with an animatronic band that comes alive at night and tries to murder you-"

"They do not!" Brokenstar protested.

"Fine, they don't. I just really _love _that game. Anyway, it's ran by Brokenstar's dead sisters."

**_Hey, maybe my writer's block isn't as bad as I thought!_**


	58. 6:53 Dawnpelt, Honeyfern, Sorreltail

**_Guys, I've been SUPER busy. I'm REALLY sorry.  
And I'm starting to find time to update, but... I probably won't. We have... or had a dog I knew almost my entire life. And he just disappeared, and I think he's dead :_(_**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Jayfeather! Today's contestants are Dawnpelt, Sorreltail, and Honeyfern, and Jayfeather will take the winner to Midnight's Cruises!"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT DATING THAT _MURDERER_!" Dawnpelt yowled.

"No one said you had to. AND I DIDN'T KILL HIM, FORYOURINFORMATION!" Jayfeather replied.

"Awww, you just need a little WOW in your world!" Sorreltail exclaimed.

"Oh great, you're not one of those she-catty she-cats, are you?"

"Yup, I am! You're name is now Yayfeather!"

"CAN I GO HOME NOW?" Jayfeather asked loudly to Mistystar.

"Ask _them _the questions, not me," she replied.

"Hmph. First question: when you first saw me, what was your first impression?"

"Well, Yayfeather, I knew you as a kit. You were grumpy."

"I actually have to say the same," Honeyfern agreed sweetly.

"A liar."

"SHUT UP, DAWNPELT!" he yowled.

Honeyfern put a finger, or toe, or whatever on her lips. "Shhh. Use your 'inside voice'."

"NO!"

"You really need anger management," she told him as if no one already knew.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" He started beating up Honeyfern.

"Hey, hey!" Brokenstar came and ripped them apart. Like, in half.

"_I'll _be the host." He cleared his throat. It sounded like he was trying to cough up a sailboat. "Next question: Hard drives or easy drives?"

"Do you mean like with a car?" Sorreltail asked.

"I'm asking the questions, lady."

"Sorry. I guess easy drive."

"I guess easy drive too," Dawnpelt answered.

"Both of you get a point. Last question: Have you ever fallen up?"

"YOU CAN DO THAT?!" Dawnpelt screamed, running to a giant cliff.

"Well, Sorreltail's the only one left. I guess she wins."


	59. 6:54 Sunstar, Ratscar, Boulder

_**I honestly don't remember if I've done this one, so please don't be mad if I have!**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Sunstar, Boulder, and Ratscar, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Cat&amp;Body Works!"

Cinderpelt squalead (is that a word or a bad misspell?) in delight. "First question: Any questions?"

"Two more, right?" Sunstar asked.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Boulder asked.

"How do you spell the word 'a'?" Ratscar asked.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! Sunstar gets a point. Next question: Are macadamia nuts evil?"

"YES! THEY KILLED MY SPAGHETTI!" Boulder screamed.

"No," Ratscar answered, "they helped me plant a banana vine."

"A banana _tree_?" Cinderpelt asked.

"No. A banana vine. See?" He held up grapes.

"Those are grapes."

"No they aren't. They're green. I'm waiting for my bananas to ripen."

"...Right..."

"Yes, because... I don't care." Sunstar meowed.

"Sunstar gets another point."

"Sunstar has two points."

"Last question: Is it possible to laugh your head off?"

"Yes. I did it once. They had to put it back on surgically," Boulder answered.

"Yeas. That's why I had eight lives to start out with. I died then they made me leader," Sunstar meowed.

"I guess so," Ratscar shrugged.

"Sunstar gets a point and he wins!"


	60. 6:55 Breezepelt, Berrynose, Crowfeather

**_I wrote this two days ago, so that's why it has Clovertail's Fields as the prize.  
By the way, just by chance, if you're considering reading a book called After Eli by Rebecca Rupp, don't. It's really depressing and confusing._**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Berrynose, Crowfarter, and Breezepelt, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Clovertail's Fields in honor of St. Rick's Day!"

Brownleaf stared at Breezepelt blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"I'm sorry," Crowfeather meowed. "I heard what happened. Please forgive my stupid, evil, horrible, no-good, awful, foul-"

"That's enough, Dad," Breezepelt growled.

"First question: Would you rather win or lose in a battle?"

"Ummm, what kind of question is that?" asked Breezepelt. "Yes."

"First time I've ever agreed with my son," Crowfeather sighed.

"I'll win anyway! I'm awesome!" Berrynose boasted.

"Breezepelt gets a point, just because (a) I hate Berrynose and (b) I hate Crowfeather. Next question: Have you ever tried to ski when it was greenleaf?"

"Yes. They said I couldn't do it, so I did it," Berrynose meowed.

"Did you?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Uh, let's just say it's all over PawBook titled 'Epicest Fail'."

"Wow," Mistystar commented. "You actually managed to do something wrong."

"Shut up!" He ran away crying.

"No because it's stupid," Breezepelt answered.

"_Second _time I've agreed with him!" Crowfeather gasped, amazed.

"Uh, Brezepelt gets another point. And he has two. Last question: Are you a jerk?"

"No!" Crowfeather gasped, surprised at the question. "Say 'I' if you think I am!"

Suddenly, the whole world yelled 'I'.

"I don't think so," Breezepelt wondered.

"Crowfeather gets a point because what everyone told him was the rightest thing I've ever heard. But Breezepelt wins."


	61. 6:56 Feathertail, Leafpool, Nightcloud

"Welcome to Win A Date With Crowfeather!"

"But we already did a she-cat episode," Brokenstar told her. "With me and/or Jayfeather."

"So? The winner will be taken to see Sweetpaw make Sweetpaw's Bubblegum at her factory."

"First question: Who do you despise most?"

"You," Nightcloud growled.

"Breezepelt," Leafpool spat.

"Why do you hate your stepson?" Nightcloud asked.

"Because he's evil."

"Because _somebody_," she glared at the dark host, "didn't give him the love and attention he needed. _Someone else _had to try and do it for him."

"Uh, I don't like Sharptooth," Feathertail shrugged.

"I don't either, Feathertail," Crowfeather responded.

"She's _dead_! _I'm _your mate!" Leafpool and Nightcloud meowed at the same time.

"Well, both Leafy _and _Feathertail get a point! And Nightcloud has negative one. Next question: Are donuts really the dough of nuts?"

"Uh, sure," Leafpool meowed.

"Maybe, when they were first made," Feathertail suggested.

"That would mean they're just halos of peanut butter then, wouldn't it?" Nightcloud pointed out.

"Shut up, you! Don't say Feathertail is wrong! Ever! Feathertail gets a point."

"Feathertail has two points and Leafpool has one and Nightcloud has negative one."

"Oh, well, I don't want a tie, so Feathery wins!"

**_Okay guys. I'm thinking about making a YouTube thingy with cats that were injured permanently. I've come up with this list of cats:_**

**_Cinderpelt  
Briarlight  
Jagged Peak  
Deadfoot  
Brightheart  
Longtail  
_**

**_I'm sure I left out a LOT. Could you guys help and give me some I missed? If you do, thanks, but please don't send in any from Dawn Of The Clans.  
The injured cats can have a scar from a combat battle (like Brightheart), an accident (like Cinderpelt) or from a battle from within (like Deadfoot and his infected paw). It doesn't have to be an injury gotten from the front lines. All suggestions are greatly appreciated!_**

**_Also, I have a poll on my profile. It'd be great if you at least checked it out._**

**_Man, I am ON IT! Well, that's it._**


	62. 6:57 Hawkfrost, Redtail, Stormfur

_**I might be able to update more often now that my school is in spring break. I sure hope so.**_

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Stormfur, Hawkfrost, and Redtail, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Patchpelt's Paintball Wars!"

"Paintball? Hmm... SOUNDS AWESOME! First question: Have you ever swaaaaaaaaaaaam in a volcano?"

"Yes!" Hawkfrost proudly stated. "I'm awesome, so I didn't melt."

"You know what? Just go ahead and give Hawkfrost a point. Next question: Did you know that garlic powder stang your eyes?"

"Um, it's _stung_, not _stang_," Stormfur corrected.

"I know that," Cinderpelt sighed.

"Soo, why did you say that?"

"Look, it's just the question, okay?"

"Everybody knows that, don't they?" Redtail questioned.

"Yes," Hawkfrost meowed.

"Give Redtail and Hawkfrost points."

"Redtail has one point and Hawkfrost has two."

"Last question: Are FREN wars awesome?"**_(A/N: Sorry. I'm really into NERF right now)_**

Hawkfrost shrugged. "As awesome as me."

"I never played in those," Redtail answered.

"I don't like those." Stormfur shook his head.

"HAWKFROST WINZZZ!"


	63. 6:58 Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Breezepelt

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Berrynose, Crowfeather, and Lionblaze, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Cinderheart's Glitter Factory!"

"That's my mate!" Lionblaze proudly announced.

"Yes, yes, we all know. Hey, I just realized: we have Breezepelt, Crowfeather, and a cocky idiot all together in the same episode for the second time in the same season! Neat! First question: Is it possible to stick French toast up your nose?"

"Do people do that?" Breezepelt asked, his nose scrunching.

"Yes," Crowfeather sighed, seemingly having much patience for his son, "some do. Like that repulsive excuse for a being." He pointed his tail.

Lionblaze had successfully attempted to do it. "Yes! You can!"

"Ooooookay. By the way, Crowfeather, you're such more, erm, formal than usual."

"Yes, I know," he replied as if he's been told a lot. "I've decided that those idiotic fans may like me more if I show what's inside."

Cinderpelt shook her head. "You're not doing a good job."

"Why ever not?" He was not sarcastic at all.

"Umm, think about what you said about the fans. I guess Breezepelt gets a point because he's actually sensible. Oh, man, with Lionblaze, this questions gonna be fun. Next question: How hot is a ghost chili?"

"Let me find out!" Lionblaze happily meowed as he stuffed one in his mouth.

The only description of the moment givable is that Mistystar had to call the fire department.

"Well, assuming that Lionblaze's face was burned off and has to be remodeled, very spicy."

"No kidding! I thought the low-quality pepper spray in prison was bad," Breezepelt agreed.

"Um, I think it's okay if I give both of you a point and end, because I have a feeling that Breezepelt will get the last question right. So, since Breezepelt's actually cool now, he wins."


	64. 6:59 Flametail, Tigerstar, Tigerheart

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been wrapping me up pretty tight with homework because of end-of-year assessments. Also, I'm finally typing with both hands (I used to only type with one finger) and I'm still pretty slow, especially since I have a case of Finnick's Fingers (Hunger Games).**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Flametail, Tigerstar, and Tigerheart, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Softwing's Pillow Store!"

"First question: How would you describe Sugar Kits?"

"Little jelly beans of caramel and happiness!" Tigerheart exploded into rainbows.

"Well, he went faster than I expected," Mistystar remarked.

"TIGERY! NOOO!" Dovewing wailed.

"I agree with the rainbow tiger!" Tigerstar bounced up and down.

"Blech," Flametail grimaced. "Those things are bags of bellyache."

"WHAT?" Tigerheart mysteriously reformed. He beat up his brother.

"STOP!" Mistystar yowled.

Cinderpelt sighed. "BROKENSTAR!"

The usual happened and only Tigerstar was left.

"Well, super short, but okay! Tigerstar wins!"

**So yeah, super short, but I only have a few minutes left and I need to write a chapter for Framed.**


	65. 6:60 Cedarstar, Beetlewhisker, Ravenpaw

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Ravenpaw, Cedarstar, and Beetlewhisker, and the winner will take Cinderpelt to Rowanstar's Gender Changing Services!"

"Eww. I'm fine as a she-cat, thankyouverymuch," Cinderpelt commented.

"You don't have to buy and use the... services. Just take before and after pics."

"And post them on PawBook? I like your thinking. First question: If your name was an object, what would it be?" **(Not telling who said it because you can figure it out)**

"I guess I would be the paw of a raven?"

"So I would be a star made of cedars?"

"And I would be a whisker with beetles crawling all over it. I hate my name."

"But it's better than Beetlenose," Cinderpelt pointed out.

"True."

"Give Cedarstar and Ravenpaw a point because neither of theirs make sense."

"And a whisker with beetles on it does?"

"Yes, Beetlewhisker, it makes perfect sense. Next question: Does alfredo taste like a giant BEAN?"

"Why would it?" Beetlewhisker asked.

"You actually make sense, Beetlewhisker. I don't like that. BROKENSTAR!"

"Wow, second episode in a row!" Brokenstar meowed as he walked toward him.

Beetlewhisker grumbled. "Come on! What's he going to do? Kill me again?"

"Possibly," Cinderpelt replied. Beetlewhisker was dragged away. A weed whacker was heard, followed by an agonized screech.

"Umm, I guess it could," Cedarstar answered.

"Sure..." Ravenpaw meowed.

"Cedarstar gets a point."

"Ravenpaw has a point and Cedarstar has two."

"Last question: Can you stick your whole back paw in your mouth?"

"I've never tried," Cedarstar realized.

"I can! I did it before," Ravenpaw exclaimed.

"And it looks like Ravenpaw gets two points so there's no tie! He wins!"

* * *

Cinderpelt hurried backstage. She got on her laptop and went to her email inbox and saw exactly what she wanted to see. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She clicked on the message and things instantly got bad. "Oh no! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	66. Chapter 66

"Cinderpelt!" Mistystar hurried over. "What is it?"

"You remember how I signed up for that two week vacation sweepstakes in the Meowditerranean?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"It was a scam!"

"Oh. That's too bad."

"No. It gets worse. It's a vacation to a town on a remote island in the Meowditerranian called Wayfarouttownvilleburg!"

"Who names a town 'Wayfarouttownvilleburg?" Brownleaf asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well, at least it's only two weeks," Mistystar pointed out.

"True." Suddenly, a new message came up. "Oh no! Not again!"

"What is it this time?"

"They want to extend my stay to two _years_!"

"Cancel it!" Brownleaf exclaimed.

"I can't! It says they'll take legal action if I don't do it!"

Mistystar sighed. "It's from a WADWC2 hater."

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Cinderpelt did a giant bear hug on Mistystar and Brownleaf.

* * *

Cinderpelt limped toward the plane, her ticket ready, her eyes tearing. Mistystar and Brownleaf were flanking her, carrying some of her luggage.

"Bye guys! I'll see you in two years!"

Cinderpelt teared up as the plane took off, making it hard to see what she would leave behind for a long time.

**Sorry guys. All good things must end eventually. I'm sad now. I loved writing this story. Thank you, guys. Even if you didn't read it from the very beginning, you stuck with me through everything. Framed is now my priority and I have a new story I'll try to post tomorrow. So thanks, seriously, and bye!**

**LOL I'm a murderer. A while back a guest named Flame said they would die if I discontinued. **


End file.
